My Unspeakable Feelings
by City of Kitten nyaaaa
Summary: They were best friend. Not because the character they voicing but they really close like their own characters. Even though... some people thought the closeness between these two just an act. And what they were thinking was right... As the bonds that they created so hard was already shattered to pieces by one misunderstanding. The only thing left now was a regret... (Jolks Fic)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is focused on jolks. And the setting was around the 5th live event. Even though this more focused on jolks; I'm also put other pairing like: UcchixMimo, PilexSora or other impossible pairing in this fic. Lastly...Don't forget to review and send me a message if there is anything to add (^_^) Bye2~**

 _Five years. The difference in our age gap and also the years we have been spent in this animation project. From completely stranger both of us becoming closer and the more time I spent with her I realizing that I have been falling in love with her. My best friend… Who also my senior…._

* * *

"Haah...haah...haah." A short hair woman with a loose T-shirt and black sweatpants can be seen crouching offer near the corner. A long hour dance practice isn't something she gets used to it, especially for her who having an asthmatic issue and short stamina for someone who is much older compares to her comrade. But she doesn't want all these issues became an obstacle for her; she doesn't want to disappoint everyone who trying their best for this live event and because of that reason she never showed her concerned look in front of her fans, the staff, and other members.

Without her noticing; someone come towards her way with a concerned look in her face. She been watching her senior for a while and realize something amiss within her; and decide to talk what concerned her behavior. She knows her senior never like to discuss about her private issues and that makes her feeling sad but she doesn't like to saw her like this. Kussun decide to talk to her even though she needs to force the older woman in front of her to talk. "Here," said Kussun as giving up a bottle of water towards Nanjolno. "Ah, thank you", she take the bottle given by Kussun and glance towards the rest of the groups.

From the corner of her eyes she can see the rest of the members busy taking pictures among them. Some of them were playing around in the studio as if the dances practice they are having just now not enough for them. _'Really?',_ Nanjolno can't believe her friend can still have an energy for some silly act considering how intense the today practice _._ A small smile was seen on her face. Kussun, who has been standing in front of her, notice the sadness in her smile and when she saw that smile she can feels a tinge of hurt in her heart _. 'She really is stubborn. Why? Why she must keep all of it by herself? Why she can't tell this to someone else? Like Shikaco maybe? Or me...at least?',_ as she tighten her clutch.

"You're not joining them?", as she gulping down the water given to her."Hm?", Kussun turn her attention towards her friends."I will go there if you're coming with me", as she looking back into her senior direction. A deep sincere brown eye looked into another pair in front of her. Those black orb eyes illuminating everything, what she really feels and what concerns in her mind, something she never seen before. Embrace by those captivating eyes without realizing Kussun reaching out her hands towards Nanjolno , she doesn't know what makes the older woman in front of her can be so captivating in her eyes. Her hands reaching out into Nanjolno face, tracing down from her cheek into her collar bones, Kussun finger's keep tracing down until it stop into Nanjolno hands. Squeezing it hard as she notice how fragile her senior now. "W...what is it?", still a bit confused with Kussun behavior.

Kussun come forwards to Nanjolno until their foreheads touching each other. _'What's wrong with her?! Could be is she teasing me like she used to do in our radio program? But I don't mind it... Gwargh! W-what are you thinking!',_ Nanjolno can't think straight anymore as a familiar face come more closer into her face. _'Oh no... Oh no... Oh no... She's too close!'_ , can't handle the torture made by her kouhai Nanjolno face become red from the embarrassment she got and she shielding her embarrassment face with both her hands. Afraid that her kouhai going make fun of her state now, Nanjolno just keep her eyes closed wishing that her kouhai just go from her spot towards their friends place. As if Kussun can read her mind, she continues to torture the older woman weak heart by something unexpected. Suddenly Kussun was leaning over her body towards Nanjolno and closing the gap between them; and when both of them close enough Kussun whispering something in Nanjolno ears that make Nanjolno embarrassed. After she done teasing with her senpai, Kussun pulling back from Nanjolno face and decide to join her friends before she left some message that makes her senior blushing more from the embarrassment. "Then...I'll see you later?", as she give a wink to her beloved senior. "H...hai"

A taxi stops in front of dance studio where µ's member practicing their dance routine. After a couple minute waiting, a small figure is coming out from the dance studio follow up by her friends. After she was done bidding farewell with her friends she then go inside the taxi that have been waiting for her. Inside the taxi Nanjolno still keep thinking about what her kouhai just said earlier.

* * *

 _"Unfair. Is that what you thinking right now?", Nanjolno surprised hearing her kouhai words, "I remember a certain senpai who inspiring me. She has a same figure like me. When I said same figure, it doesn't mean she have a same description as me. We just in the same length but she have those cool and cute in the same time that makes me like her so much. When she started her career nobody knows her. But...she never giving up not matter how hard the obstacles is and always keep strong to become much better than before. That's the reason why she can keep on forward until she shines so brightly just like now". Kussun give her brightest smile towards her precious senior as she backing away from Nanjolno._

* * *

Remembering those kind words by her kouhai makes Nanjolno smile tenderly. A sweet smile and in the same time full of tenderness; that she never shown to anyone else beside someone who she consider special to her. A sweet smile that came naturally with tenderness on it, not a fake smile or a force smile she always showing it in front of those magazines. "Inspiring...really?", she chuckle hearing her own word."I...I don't deserve it...I...sob...sob...I...just...", as she can't hold it her feelings anymore tears streaming down from her eyes. She always seen strong, not just by her friends, fans or her family, so when she look fragile like this she realize how much the impact of Kussun words to her.

Next day, as usual after finishing their dance rehearsal each of the members is busy with their own activities especially after they have a long hour practice. Some of them taking a selfies.. Or have a chit chats with each other. And some of them even playing card with each other just filling up their spare time. "Yoshinon~," Shikaco called the small senpai who busied talking with Rippi. "Hm? What is it?", as she glanced towards her best friend. As Nanjolno mention before in the live streaming New Year Special, when Shikaco joining into this project she remember she is always sitting in back focusing in her script and how shy she is when they started their first conversation. Feeling uncomfortable in new environment where she never been before with a nine stranger she barely knew.

It's not just her who feeling anxious, worried and the same time nervous when they just starting their career as voice actress; everyone in groups feeling the same experience like her in that time. Even Nanjolno, Soramaru, or Mimorin, who having more experience comparing other members, having those anxiety when they starting their career. But after several years they can through those anxieties and become close like now. Nanjolno never expected that she can become friend with Shikaco; considering how awkward they are several years ago and suddenly in just several years they become very close like now. Although Nanjolno knew she isn't the only person she became close with; because in these past five years she has found a place. A place where she doesn't feel empty anymore as her eyes trails towards her precious friends. Friends; who always support her whenever she feelings down and lost in her way; these friends who became a part of her family now.

Family. Yes. That was they are now. They use to be a stranger, nine of them. But now they are not strangers anymore, each one of them is become close like a big family after five years in this project. Because of Love Live project can make it into this point, the point where they been recognized by their loving fans. Every tears, laugh, and struggle they been through all this five years what makes the bonds between nine of them is very deep. By leaning on in each other's they can through all these hardship. The hardship they have been through for five years, from nothing into something like now. A hardship where everyone dream and hope became reality. Cause what they wishing for isn't just a mere wishes but also a dream and hope who always supporting them for this five years.

Without her realizing her eyes traced towards her kouhai, with short brown hair and have small figure like her, who becomes her partner since they had been put together for doing NozoeEri Radio. She mesmerizing her kouhai from the corner of the room, watching at her small figure remembering every struggle she is having when she just started this project until she is been recognized like now. She used to be in her position before. Have some struggle with her seiyuu career when she just starting her own career. She even think to give up halfway because she doesn't know where she going to do in the next day. But this is her dream... to becoming a seiyuu and so she decide to keep moving on until she can fulfill her own dream doesn't matter how hard the obstacle is she will go through it until she can achieve what she dreaming on.

And her hard work is really pay off, she now became part of the famous trance pop duo "fripside" and her beautiful voices is been used in many opening and ending for different anime project. She even voicing several anime projects and games including Love Live franchise; this show how her hard work in this voicing industry didn't go waste as her schedule become busier than before with several animation project in the future. The popularity of Love Live bring a great effect towards these nine members, after five years hard work on this franchise people's know the struggle they have been through until this point. Kussun is one of them, Love Live is her debut in her seiyuu career and like other senior members she still facing a struggle when she starting her seiyuu career until Love Live become popular just like now.

"And then….Hey! Yoshinon, did you hear me?!", Shikaco then come to Nanjono and noticed that her best friends didn't pay attention to her.

"…..", no response from Nanjolno.

"Y-yoshinon?", asked Shikaco a little bit worried.

"….", still no response from Nanjolno.

"Ne, Rippi. Look at her…", whisper Shikaco.

"How long has she been like this?", said Rippi as she begin to look towards Nanjolno direction.

"Don't know. But … This looks amusing. Let's record it!", said Shikaco as she pulled out her phone from her jersey.

"Shika-chan.", said Rippi as she showing her angelic smile to Shikaco without her usual calm aura around.

"G-got it", Shikaco who feeling terrified quickly put her phone back into her jersey.

"Well, well… What is this? Our sweet and innocent Rippi can be aggressive too. It seems you already understand what I have been teaching to you all this time. Hahahaha", said Soramaru.

"Seriously, Sora-chan. How can you teach her to be aggressive? When you're the one who so possessive with me? Like that time; when you called me again just to make sure I didn't bring Mimo-chan with me or sending me those silly message while pretending you're bored well actually you are lonely without me", Pile who just came from bathroom interrupting Soramaru with her embarrassing fact.

"PAI-CHAN!", yelled Soramaru as she cover up Pile mouth with her hands.

"Aaaa….", both of Shikaco and Rippi shocked after hearing Pile revelation about Soramaru.

"What? I'm just telling the truth," answer Pile nonchalantly.

"I-I know …. But, you don't …Need to tell them…Mou, baka Pile" small whisper coming from Soramaru mouth as she leaning her flushed face into Pile's shoulder.

"A-ah. Gomen…"

"Both of you get a room already! We have enough with those two and now you!", blurt Shikaco interrupting Pile and Soramaru.

"Those two? Who are you talking about?" asked Pile and Soramaru.

"Them"

All of them looking towards where Rippi finger pointing; they can see Nanjolno who can't stop looking at Kussun direction who busied talking with Ucchi and Emitsun that time. Even though their eyes didn't meet somehow Kussun can feel Nanjolno warm and caring gaze at her that makes her can't stop to taking glances at her lovely senpai who was standing several meter from her with her usual smile. ' _It seems she looks much better than before. Haah, I'm so glad_ '. Seeing Nanjolno that looks much better than before makes Kussun feel relieved and a little bit sad in the same time because she can't help with anything when she feeling down even though thanks to Kussun's word she can come back to her usual self again. ' _I guess I'm not important for her…._ ' Kussun then held up her face before tears can falling up to her cheek and shows her sweet and innocent smile to Nanjolno before she turn away her back to her and ran out from the dance studio.

"Wha… what's happen?", asked Emitsun to Ucchi.

"I don't know either. She just left us without saying anything.", said Ucchi.

"Hey, Yoshi-"

"I'm going to find her", Nanjolno then leaving her friends as she following Kussun trail.

"Should we help her?"

"Nah. Just leave them alone. Our presence just only interrupting them. Shall we continue our practice?", said Soramaru.

" O…okay"

* * *

Nanjolno then rushing her way towards the hallway. She feeling a tinge of pain in her leg but she ignored it because there is something she needs to do. And that is; chasing Kussun and finds the reason why she cries. Because she is too busy with her own thought she even didn't realized it there is a certain women with long black hair who just exit from the changing room. Both of them bump each other and fall into the floor. Nanjolno can feel tinge of pain in her forehead and she quite sure the person in front of her feel the same way like her because she have been messaging her head for awhile after she bump her.

"Owww. Ah…Mimorin", said Nanjolno as she caressing her forehead.

"Ah! Nanjo-san! Sorry I didn't see you. A-are you okay? Did you hurt some-"

"Mimo-chan! …Do you see Kussun?"

"Kussun? Maybe~ Do you need something from her? I can send your message to her. If I see her", as she keep glancing through the changing room as she try to gain someone intention.

"Actually… I want to… Never mind. Bye"

"Bye. So… What's going on between you and Nanjo-san?", asked Mimorin.

"…"

"I see. You prefer to keep in on yourself. If it's what you want then I can't help you. But… Let me warn you. You… you should act fast before... you lost it and can only regret it…later", Mimorin then leave Kussun alone.

"You think I don't know that. Of course I knew it but… Will we be the same after I saying those words to her?", asked Kussun to her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys. A new update with a different settings. This story was set around 2015 after Radio Garden was finish. Where our precious Jolks a little bit lonely from not meeting each other for a couple weeks. Hahaha... The settings will be changes in the next several chp... Hope you all enjoyed it. And... lastly don't forget to review. Bye2x  
**

* * *

 _"Today is a valentine... You know what it supposed to mean,right?"_

 _"Eh? Is there anything we should do in valentine day?"_

 _"You don't know?! How about giving out chocolate to someone you like? Have you heard it before?"_

 _"I see... Than give me a chocolate~"_

 _"Eeeh?! Why me?"_

 _"'Cos I want to hehehehe"_

 _"Hahahaha..."_

* * *

It's have been several days after the end of the radio program, she still remember how sad they are when they just finished their recording and how sad her partner is that she need to be with her for while to make her calm. She didn't mind it all because for her she is just more than a friend and kouhai to her as she look her as someone precious to her. So, when Nanjolno suddenly reminiscent her memory from several months ago in her dream she just knew something must be going on with Kussun because it's been several days since she saw Kussun. She then waking up from her bed looking at her phone and little bit annoyed as she got up early than she expected it. She just got slept in 2 am after playing around for several hours and she was hoping to get a good rest today especially when she knew her schedule a little late than it used to be but suddenly her plan is totally ruined now because she didn't expect to having that kind of dream early in the morning that wake her up from her peaceful slumber. "W-wha...?"

 _'Wow... That's the first time. I dreaming about her. I mean just literally... If you can say my own reminiscent as a dream. But, still that's kind weird. Did... Did I do or maybe said something that make her hurt? Argh! I can't remember it! That's been a long time. Hah...I really need to see her_ '. She than reaching out for her iphone, she then scrolling down the screen until find a certain name and she dialed the number with some hesitation.

"Hai, Kussun. It's me...Nan-chan", said Nanjolno a little bit nervous.

"Nan-chan?! H-how are you?", suddenly a familiar voice can be heard from the other end. It's looks nervous but in the same time she happy hearing Nanjolno voice.

"Fine. How about you? Are you okay? ...You didn't get any flu, are you?",tease Nanjolno.

"I'm not! Mou, Nan-chan you meanie"

"Sorry... Do you have plan this weekend? Can we meet for a while? If you're not busy! But... If you have a work that day I'm don't mind it. Well... I don't want to enforcing you to meet me, however there is I -", Nanjolno stop her sentence as she hear a mumbling from the other side.

"..."

"Kussun?"

"I...I don't have a work in Saturday...And I kinda miss you... You know after our radio end we never have seeing each other... Anymore...", said Kussun a little bit sad.

"So...This Saturday?"

"Hm"

"I'll sent you an email later for our meeting place. And... You don't have to worry this time will be much better compare to our previous meeting", said Nanjolno proudly.

"I'll waiting for it. Bye"

"Bye"

It's was a simple call between friends. But somehow it feels differently as she can feel her heart begin beating faster just hearing Kussun melodious and sweet voice. She can't stop to think about their meeting in Saturday; how fun their conversation will be and how many interesting story they will be share in couples of weeks. Nanjolno than fell to her bed; she clutching on her t-shirt as her heart still beating on faster every time she thinks on Kussun. ' _I can't wait to see her. Kussun... Oh no... My mind can't stop thinking on her, I maybe should go now. Before my mind starting to betrayed me...'_ Nanjolno then stand up from her bed into her bathroom and she then decide to take a quick bath. After she finished dressed up and drying her hair own Nanjolno then walking out from her own apartment to a nearest coffee shop; she then order her usual coffee and looking through her memo once again as she preparing for today recording session.

Among all those important memo she have there is one piece of note that take her interest; she then take this note and look at the content carefully. It was an encouragement letter for her from her beloved her friends to always be strong and never giving up. They also said that they will be waiting for her to return to her position even it will takes times because her place is just belong for her alone. No one else can replace her in this small group. Seeing this heartwarming words makes her eyes became teary until she found a small note in the corner of this letter from a certain woman who became her partner for a while and suddenly appeared in her dream this morning.

 _P.S. Stop pushing yourself to hard, okay? We know you doesn't like to disappointed everyone else. The staff. The members. Even our fans. All of us know how hard you are to recover from you injury. Even me. But if you end up become worse than before I will put you in your room for weeks. Without your precious game. You better remember that, senpai~ From Kussun_

"Hmm... I said no senpai among us. How could you forget about this? ... Kussun...", as she caressing the note very dearly. Suddenly her phone begin buzzing off. She then take the phone without looking at the caller.

"Hello?"

"Nanchan~ I-I just asked my manager right now. T-to make sure... about my day off. And he said I was free this Saturday. So...this Saturday, right? I'll waiting for your email. Bye~ Ah, almost forgot! Don't overwork yourself or I'll going call you senpai until you became tired with it. Hehehe~", said Kussun.

"Got it... I'll be careful starting right now. So... I can came back in the same stage with you"

"I'm waiting. Bye, Nanchan"

"Bye... Senpai... Kouhai... Can we be more than that? Or it was something destined for... us"

* * *

After their radio program end, both her and Kussun didn't have any chances to going out together again as used to especially when both of them have so much work to do like promoting their own album or doing other anime project beside Love Live that makes them have a tight schedule. She doesn't know why she dreaming about her old conversation with Kussun in the middle of February; she remembered that time they have a recording about valentine day. ' _Hmm. Everything seems fine that day so why I'm dreaming about this? Argh. This doesn't make sense at all. Could it this is some kind of sign that my friendship with her will be... Turned worse?_ ' Nanjolno looks so confused and begin to thinking negative regarding her relationship with Kussun. She begin to rummaging her hair into a mess as she trying to forget her negativity. She taking sigh as her hand fell down from her head into the sink. "I hope that's not true..."

Seven months has been passed since Nanjolno and Kussun discussing about valentine days in their radio program, as other recordings they have been done that day feels same, everything they doing in that day is quite same like other weeks the slight differences is in Kussun behavior where she not as focused as she used to be. Nanjolno still remember how she looking at her that time, a mesmerizing eyes with a hint of hurt and guilty in the same time. All she knew is that Kussun is hiding something important from her and whatever it is she don't have a courage to discuss it even among the members or herself ;who she always go talked to if she having troubles; but lately they are not close as they used to be even though both of them always be pretending to be close within each other in front of their fans.

Nanjolno realizing a shift of changes in Kussun behavior after they have just done recording their radio program four months ago; is it because of the topics that happen that day or could be she said something bad to her but she didn't realize. Whatever the reason is Nanjolno want to know, so without thinking much further she called Kussun and asked her to meet her a week ago. Where she suddenly wake up by one of their conversation in February. So when the time comes Nanjolno already go to the meeting place after finishing her weekly radio program. Inside a cafe not to far from the local radio station, it can be seen two woman where busy chatting with each other, they were Nanjolno and Kussun who is having a secret meeting between the two of them.

"Hey, Kussun. How are you today?", Nanjolno started a conversation with her kouhai in front of her.

"Hm? ...hehehe, I'm fine. Are you okay 'cos you already asked this question before?", response Kussun as she smile sweetly to Nanjolno silliness.

"Ah... That's right. Sorry", Nanjolno look a little bit embarrassed. She look very nervous as this is their first meet up after their radio program ended.

"No problem.", Kussun didn't mind the awkwardness in her senpai as she closed her eyes while enjoying a cup of tea in front of her.

" _Haaah... What is wrong with me? It's just Kussun. Not a stranger I just meet for the first time. Calm down, Yoshino. You can do this_ ", as she letting out a sigh.

"So... What is it?", asked Kussun

"E-eh..."

"It's so unusual for Nan... Nanjo-san to asking me out. Usually, it was me who always asking you for a dinner or some couple of coffee when we recording our radio program together. But... you. Out of sudden calling me after we didn't see each other for seven months. I-Is there something you want to discuss with... me?", asked Kussun with her formal tone.

"Eh?"

Nanjolno raise her head, in her faced it can be seen how surprised she is hearing Kussun calling her name with so much formality. _'Nanjo-san? What's happen with Nan-chan? Isn't that what she used to call me? So, why she suddenly call me... Nanjo-san...'_. Feeling sad as the person who is been sharing her difficulty with her and become a special person in heart suddenly calling her name with such formality and cautiousness as she was a stranger to her. She keeps her head down when her vision begin blurry with her own tears; she keep strong for this whole conversation but hearing Kussun unfriendly respond just make it realize that Kussun never think the same way as her. ' _All this time... I just a stranger to her? Than... All of it... Was nothing but a lie..._ '

Nanjolno finally understand the reason why Kussun keeps her distance away from her. It's because she been hated her for several months but she keeps this issue with her because she didn't want everyone else beside herself worried or concern regarding her relationship with Nanjolno. Nanjolno knew how stubborn Kussun is so she never pushed her unless she really wants to talk about it until now. If Kussun really hate her and doesn't want to she her again she can understand it and accept every decision she make because she was nothing but a senpai who working in the same job field like her. Who watching at her growth and letting her go when she mature enough.

' _That's right. I must letting her go now... I can't keep helping her like this. She have a bright future in front her. I-I must letting her go..._ ' Tears begin falling down from Nanjolno eyes. She didn't understand why something like this affecting her so much; somehow it feels really hurt like something crushing her heart when she heard every words that coming from Kussun mouth who thought her as a hindrance. She can't keep her forever beside her as what they showing to their fans was nothing but a fan service. She should know about this than anyone else. As she already know it from the start; the time where this project ended it will be the same goes with her relationship with Kussun.

"Hahahaha... It seems I can't fool you. Actually, I... Want to asked something, it has been concerning me for a while. Are...you...mad at me?", Nanjolno raise her head smiling as tears trailing in her cheek.

"..."

"Kussun. Said something... please..."

"..."

"Did I said something to make you feel uncomfortable? I-if I did that... please tell me... Kussun, I-I begging. Say something... sob...sob...sob...I-I..."

"You never said anything to make me mad at you. It just... I feel hurt every time I watching you..."

"H-hurt? Me...W-what are you talking about, Kussun?"

Kussun didn't say anything, she just sit there watching her senpai quietly. "A...", before she can finish her words Nanjolno standing up abruptly from her sit and taking her stuff with her. She then leaving her alone in there before glancing at her for the last time, "I'll go now. The longer I stayed in here the more I realized how hated you are with me. It seems my existence just a disturbance for you, so before it takes worse I will leave now. And I'm sure this will be our last conversation outside our jobs. Bye" Hatred. Sadness. Betrayal. That's what can be seen in Nanjolno face. She maybe very serious when it comes to her work; but when you became close with her you will see different side of her that she never show it in front of everyone else unless to someone she considered special for her.

So, when Kussun saw her furious faces, without she realizing a tear rolling down from her eyes into her cheek leaving a small trace. She doesn't want to her relationship with Nanjolno turn out like this especially how close they have been in these couples of months, she doesn't know what trigger her to said those all words but now she begin regret everything she said just now. "Is this what it feels like when you lose someone dear to you? Feeling broken into a little pieces that can't be fixed no matter how hard you try fix it. Why...why...I did that to her. To Nan-chan." Kussun can only regretting everything what she done to Nanjolno as Nanjolno's back became farther and farther away from her reach.

Sound of bell can be heard, Kussun quickly raised her head and saw her beloved senpai start to leaving the cafe as those protective back begin to walk away farther from the cafe she currently in. The more distance between her and Nanjolno, the more tears flowing in as she knows the person she care so much will not return to her even though how hard she is trying to apologize to her because she just betrayed her; not just only her trust but also her place as someone she consider special. Kussun realized the mistake she did a couple minutes ago can't be fixed easily but she never once in her lifetime feeling regret to meet with such wonderful and amazing person who always give her support and courage whenever she feelings down; so when Nanjolno said those words to her she can only watched her quietly as there is one question that keep bugging her mind. ' _What Nan-chan means to me? A friend? Or more than that?_ '.

She's been asking the same question for several months but until now she can't find the right answer to that question; she knows deep inside she really like Nanjolno company and just seeing her face or heard her voice alone makes her safe and secure in the same time. However, Kussun doesn't know the true meaning of these feeling she have right now. Sometimes she thinks it just a loneliness feeling when she didn't meet or see Nanjolno for several weeks or jealousy feelings towards Rippi especially whenever Nanjolno talks or mention about her. She knew that Nanjolno always nice towards peoples around her including her however she doesn't like it when someone to close with her; seeing her close with someone else makes her heart itching and hurt in the same time. She always wondered way she acts like this but she knows the reason now, it because she see her more than senpai or friend. But all this times she always keeping away all those feelings because she don't want her friendship with Nanjolno turn sour from her uncertainty regarding her own feelings and that's the reason why she choose to let it go her own feeling even though it makes her hurt more than before.

"N...nan-chan...don't go...please", as she stands up from her sit and stretching out her hand to reach Nanjolno back. And before her hand can reach Nanjolno's back she stop it; as she doesn't have a courage to saw those tears coming from those caring eyes.

"Fool. This is what I got from my curiosity... A heartbroken. Haaah, I guess spending with her a lot didn't get much. It seem she never see me as important as I am", said Nanjolno as she looked back to the cafe. Inside the cafe she saw Kussun sad look; even though she was far away from Kussun she can saw a trail of tears in her cheek. _'Why? Why are youcrying for me? Don't you hate me, Kussun? Haaaah... I'm really the worse even though she hates me she still thinking about my own feelings. You really need to stop it... Kussun_ ' though Nanjolno as she glanced back to cafe and start walking away from there.

"Nan-chan..."

"Halo? Ah, Shika-chan. Hahahaha. That's okay. I'm just finished with my recording session. Hm? Have a coffee? With you? Sure, why not. You didn't invite Rippi with you? Well... She going to jealous with me if I'm going with her precious Shika-chan. Hahahahaha. I'm just messing with you. I will see you later. Bye" teasing Nanjolno as she end her phone call with Shikaco.

"Guess... I'll going to meet with Shika-chan now. Maybe meeting with her can make me forget about Kussun" said Nanjolno to herself.

* * *

"What?! Kussun said that to you that's unbelievable"

"Actually... She didn't explain much about her words. But... Just seeing her reaction is enough for me. She... She really hate me"

"You don't know for sure. She maybe have her own reason why she didn't give answer for your question. Whatever the reason is she is the only who knows it"

"Hm hm hm. What Rippi said just now is right"

"Thanks. By the way, didn't you said to me it's just going to be the two of us. So... Why Rippi here?" asked Nanjolno with her playful tone.

"Aaa..." hear Nanjolno statement makes Shikaco looks nervous out of sudden.

"Shika-chan...so you doesn't like me in here? Then I'll go before I'm disturbing both of you. Sorry, for wasting your time. Bye" said Rippi angry as begin leaving from the table.

"Rippi, wait for me! I'm gonna pay for this! You heard that!" Yelled Shikaco from across the room as she following Rippi from behind.

"Hahahaha. I'll waiting for it!", reply Nanjolno with her usual playfulness.

The time goes by as night came down in the city, Nanjolno who just finished with her practice for her live event can be seen walking out from the studio to nearest train station as she decided to finish her day a little bit early than she used too. She was supposed to meet with Satoshi-san this evening to discussing next material for fripside latest single after she finished with her practice but she canceled it because she didn't have a mood anymore to talk about work especially after she having a fight with Kussun. After she gets down from her train Nanjolno go to nearest convenience store to buy something for her dinner, she didn't buy much just a couple of instant noodles with some beers to ease up her feelings. She begin walking down the street as the rain begin pouring down out of sudden.

The rain begin pouring at her body but she didn't do anything, she just stand there as she watch the dark sky that begin pitying at her. Suddenly tear begin streaming down from her eyes into her cheek leaving a small trail in her already drenched cheek. Nanjolno never expect the supposedly her reunion with Kussun after seven months can be like this. She regretting everything that happen just now. Those harsh words that she said to her. She was really upset that time after hearing Kussun answer and without she notice all those words coming through from her mouth. And now she can only regretting everything she had done. "Why? Why... I'm saying those thing to her? I-I... didn't mean it. I-I don't want this to be last... Kussun... I'm sorry..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A new update! A continuation from previous chp. There will be lot of drama in here and... an conclusion for Nanjolno and Kussun. Hope you enjoy this! Lastly, don't forget to review! Bye2x**

* * *

With the coming live event that will be held on the end of March each one of them became busy with the intense dance practice that been scheduled by the staff. This live event is very important for nine of them because this will be the last live event. And they will be performing in one of biggest stage they ever had. Tokyo dome. So for this last event they have been preparing for several months. From the decoration. Lighting. Song list. Even the costume they going to wear. Everything must be perfect. Because this will be the last. The last time for nine of them to performing together in this big stage.

Each one of them has decided for this last event they will give their best for their beloved fans. Because this is will be the last time the nine of them performing in the same stage and after that the chances for them to perform together in the same stage will be rare. Especially when each one of them becomes busier compare to the past either with their individual project or their other dubbing work beside Love Live. They quite disappointed when the producers tell each one of them this will be their last year for their Love Live activities, but there's nothing they can do except to accept the sad new and keep move on. Because even they can't be together anymore as used to be in the past but as long their fans still remember the µ's inside their hearts it will bring them together once more again. Even though it's just for a small gathering between the cast members.

However it was nothing but a dream because a couple months before their last live event something unexpected are happening to one of their precious and sweetest member, Kussun. She suddenly looks very upset and not as cheerful as she used to be for this several months. Her smile even looks forceful as she keeping something hidden from them. It's not just Kussun who looking distracted with her own burden; even Nanjolno somehow look very sad and quite disappointed with something.

However whenever one of them tried to talk to her she just avoiding the question by said she was just tired with her tight schedule that makes her doesn't have time for a break. Only Shikaco and Rippi who knows what's happening with Nanjolno but they prefer to keep the issue among themselves especially when they already promise it to Nanjolno to never discussed it with anyone else. But this secret can't last forever. Because as she trying her best to avoid Kussun from her peripheral sight the more they noticing the awkwardness among these two people. Even in today practice.

"Good morning", greet Emitsun to the staff and her fellow cast members.

"Ah, Nitta-san. Morning"

"Hey, Emitsun. Morning"

"Sorry for making you all wait", apologize Emitsun to her friends.

"Don't think about it. You're not the last one", said Soramaru.

"Eh? Really?", Emitsun look surprised. She thought she was going to be the last to come to this practice but there someone else much later than her.

"Yes. Look behind you"

"G-good morning everyone. I'm sorry for coming late. I-I just finish with my recording session. I'm really sorry", said Nanjolno. She look really messy and out of breath as she was running all the way from her previous job location to here.

"Don't worry, Nanjou-san. We not even starting yet"

"I-I see. Thank you. Aaah… M-morning…", greet Nanjolno nervously.

"M-morning…", reply Kussun.

* * *

Nanjolno didn't say much after that greeting with Kussun. She just walking passing by her without looking at her. After their last conversation couple months ago; each one of them feels hurt as they never expect their small reunion tuned into something big like that. There is no exchange word between them like in the past. All the exchanges that happen between them were nothing but a lies. A lies to cover up what happens between them. As they don't want their friends and their beloved fans worried about their situation.

Nanjolno excuse herself to go to dressing room. She changes her casual clothes into something more comfortable for today practice. As she rummaging her own bag for some change of clothes; she found a small brownish note book. She then opened this small note book and her heart starting to ached as she look into those many scribbles between her and Kussun that was happen in the past. This book contains all those happy memories when they doing the recording for NozoEli Radio Garden; it may short but in those short times she can share many things with Kussun and learn new things about her. And that was the best experience she ever had.

"I wonder does she still remember all this promises. Haah, guess not. I'm just nothing but a burden to her…. I better forget all about this. Including this small thing…", said Nanjolno as she throw the notebook into the trash can. She then decides to change her clothes as she didn't want to make her friends waiting for her.

Without she notices it Kussun was standing behind the door and listening every word she said. She was supposed to call Nanjolno but after she heard Nanjolno words she can't do much but regretting what she did several months ago. "…Nan…chan…"

"...Ucchi. Is this just my imagination or... both Kussun and Nanjou-san is acting isn't their used too?", asked Emitsun. As she has been watching at this pair interaction since Nanjolno just come.

"Well... I have been noticed it for a couple months ago but I never take it seriously. You know how those two react when they together, right?"

"Of course I knew. I'm even jealous at how close they are. But... this somewhat feel different as it used to be. Somehow... it doesn't feel like them at all. As it was just an act. An act... to tell us... that everything was okay. Even though they're hurting inside"

"Emitsun..."

"As you expected from our beloved leader. Actually you're not the only one who has been curious with their antic. Even our beloved Pile-sama noticed it. Even though not as thoroughly as you", said Soramaru teasingly.

"Actually... everyone beside you already notices it", reply Pile coldly.

"...Whaat?!No way!Why I'm the only one who didn't notice it!", Soramaru looked very shocked.

"Maybe because you're too busy flirting with your beloved Pile-sama", tease Mimorin.

"Ah! That makes sense! I have been busy showing my affection for her for a couple weeks. But she just ignores it. Especially since she was too busy hanging out with her friend. Maybe that is the reason why I didn't notice it"

"She doesn't ignore it. She just too shy to expressing how grateful she is especially with your sweet and lovely message that you been sending on her email"

"Hehehe, that's totally true. I even seen her looking intently at your message for several minutes with those mesmerizing eyes", explain Rippi.

"Mou, Rippi don't tell her!", said Pile as she trying to stop Rippi.

Laughter begins to filling up the entire dance studio. Seeing her friends laugh and chatting happily makes Emitsun begin emotional. It's been a while for nine of them to be together like this as a whole group and seeing all of them laughing like this makes her really happy; but that was until she heard a sight that coming from Kussun direction. Emitsun than looks into Kussun direction and notice it that in the corner of her eyes she has been watching Nanjolno who just got out from the dressing room. She can see a pain, sadness and... loneliness coming through from Kussun eyes. Seeing her like this makes Emitsun feeling disappointed as she can't do anything to help her and somehow Ucchi can understand what Emitsun feeling as before she can say anything Ucchi already besides her supporting her with her sweet smile and warm embrace.

"Don't worry. She will be okay. It's Kussun we are talking about. She may look weak but... Deep inside she much stronger than you think", said Ucchi.

"Is that so... How about Nanjou-san? I-Is she will be okay? When her hearts speak differently?", asked Emitsun as she looking into Nanjolno direction.

"Emitsun.. I know you're doubting with Nanjou-san right now. But... she will find the answer. Sooner or later. So, don't worry~"

"H-hai... Ah, Ucchi! Wait!", called Emitsun.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Ah... Eh... I... Hehehe, nothing. C'mon let's go", as she pushing Ucchi back very gently.

"O...kay?"

 **~Evening~**

"Hah...hah...hah..."

"Okay. That's wrapped up today's training. We will continue this again tomorrow morning. And... I hope there will be no hindrance among all of you", said the dance instructor.

"Yes, ma'am"

"Haah... It's sooo tiring..."

"Yeah... Usually it didn't take this long for us to remember a new dance. I wonder why?", said Rippi mischievously.

"Maybe it because some of us didn't focused on today practice. Like certain someone hehehehe~", reply Shikaco as she glance at Soramaru direction.

"W-wha?! I-I'm just tired... t-that's why I'm not like I used to do hahahaha...", denied Soramaru.

"Sora-chan, you don't need to hide it. I see it in the corner of my eyes that you've been watching at Pile-chan when we're doing our dance practice", explain Mimorin.

"Mimo-chan!"

"S-Sora…chan…"

"P-Pile that's n-not true. S-she was just playing around… I-I'm really tired… that's why I can't focused on today practiced. Not because… how beautiful you are… hahaha… ha…"

"Sora-chan"

"O-okay, I admit it. I'm watching you all the time… while we're practice. Y-you're really beautiful! I-I mean not just right now… Y-you're always beautiful to me… and… and…. Argh! This is so embarrassing!"

"A-arigatou… B-but you don't need to look me so intensely like that! Y-you think I didn't saw it… Mou, I-I saw it you know. B-baka…"

"Ah… cute~"

"Just look how close they are. Aren't you feeling jealous with them, Yoshinon?", asked Shikaco.

"No. And if you thinking I would use this chance to reconcile with Kussun… You're wrong. Both me and her already decide after this event end we… we'll end this professional partnership", said Nanjolno firmly. Shikaco looked very surprised when she heard Nanjolno cold word. And can't do much but worried at her best friend behavior.

* * *

 _~Next Morning~_

Like Yesterday, today these nine women will have another dance practice. Even though they already do this for almost six years but they never stop feeling nervous whenever they stepping into a new stage that will bring something new in their life. Just like now. Since their announcement of their last live event; many people's either their fans or not begin to wonder what kind of surprises they will give in this last event. And to fulfill their curiosity these nine women have been practicing vigorously repeating all the dance routine that been given by their dance teacher. However, today feels different than it used to be. As there is an awkwardness between Nanjolno and Kussun.

Both of them were so distant like an enemy. There is no more sweet laughter or even sweet interaction coming from those two. And seeing them like these make the rest of the group feeling sad especially when their time to be together as nine people will be last in just a couple of months. None of them know what happens between Nanjolno and Kussun until Mimorin tell everything she knows. Everyone was surprise as they never expect that their beloved Kussun has fallen in love with a certain short senpai that become her radio partner for almost a year. But what makes them really sad is when Shikaco inform her friends that both of them is having a big fight and somehow it makes Mimorin feeling guilty because she can't helped Kussun to be honest with her own feelings towards Nanjolno.

"I...I already notice it...", said Mimorin.

"Notice what?", asked Soramaru didn't understand Mimorin words.

"Her feelings. I even told her to be honest but... She too scared with the outcome. She said to me if she will prefer to keep those feeling with herself rather than losing her friendship with... Nanjo-san. I... Should push her... that time. Maybe... I can pretend this", feeling guilty as she can't help with Kussun issue.

"Mimo...chan..."

"Stop blaming yourself. No one can predict this to happen. For now, let's just focused on our live event", Emitsun begin cheering on her.

"H...hai"

"But... Why this must happen now?", asked Ucchi sadly.

"Yeah. When our time to be together as µ's... is almost... finished"

"It's kind sad...seeing two of them... acting so distant like this…"

"Yeah…"

Kussun never expected her relationship with Nanjolno can turn this worse. She just wants them to be as close as they used to be even thought she can't be inside Nanjolno heart anymore. As her friend or maybe… as one of her kouhai. But because of the misunderstanding between two of them now Nanjolno hate her; she even distancing herself with her in these several past months. She still remember the time when Emitsun invite them to having a dinner in Christmas Eve and how disappointed she is when she is noticed her presence inside the room. She want to leaving that room that time but because Ucchi keeps on insisting her to stay with them until the end so she doesn't have a choice to sit still until the end of day. Even though her heart is aching seeing Nanjolno face. That looks is very sad and unhappy.

She keeps on thinking what would happen to her after this project end. Will she be like this after the end of the live event? Hating on each other. Without a conclusion. Somehow thinking about this make her can't concentrate. She even makes many small mistakes that completely out of her character. They knew Kussun one of great dancer among the group especially with her dancing background so seeing her makes mistakes in their usual dance routine makes each one of them begin to worried. Especially Nanjolno. Her eyes full of concern whenever she seeing Kussun stumbled on her foot step; she even want to go to her side take those fragile hand with her and help her standing up once again in her feet. But… she choose to stay in corner while watching Kussun being supported by Shikaco gentle hands as she already finished her job in supporting her. As her senpai…

"Woah. Kussun, be careful", said Shikaco as she supporting her.

"Haha...ha... thank you so much Shika-chan"

"Is something bugging you?", asked Shikaco curiously.

"W-wha?! N-no… I'm totally okay. Look! See! I'm o…kay…", Kussun divert her gaze. She can't keep on lying like this as she knows sooner or later her friends must be notice what happen between her and Nanjolno. But she doesn't have courage to inform them. As she already hurt her.

"Kussun… We know it. About you and Nanjo-san", said Ucchi gently.

"Y-you… Maybe should tell her about it… b-before this over…"

"Emitsun, right. This is your last chance… After this. Both of you will be busy with your own schedule. Especially Nanjou-san..."

"Thank you for the concern. But… I'll keep this feeling with me. She has suffering enough from this issue… It much better if she never knows about my feeling for her. As I don't want to make it more complicated than this…", explain Kussun.

"Kussun…"

"YOSH! I'm feeling better now!Time for the second round! Eh? Why all of you looking at me like that? Oh, c'mon guys. We don't have time to relax! We only have several weeks left before our live event started!So…shall we practice once again?", asked Kussun as she showing her sincere smile.

"Haaai…"

"Hehehe. You too… Nanchan~", as she reaching out her hand to Nanjolno.

"...E-eh…y-yeah… I-I'm coming…", Nanjolno looks surprised. As it's been awhile since she hears those melodious words coming from Kussun. And somehow hearing those nostalgic words makes her heart beating really faster. Even though she doesn't know why.

' _This will be the last time. After all of this over… I'll keep my distance from her. I'm not going to called her… or even email her. As both of us only a co-worker. Our relationship never last forever…After this project over… Our relationship will be ends too…_ ', thought Kussun as she lean her forehead into Nanjolno back.

"K-Kussun?", asked Nanjolno. Kussun notice a concern from her words and she doesn't like to see her sad especially when she already make up her mind. So, she decides to say her farewell to Nanjolno along with her feelings to this short senpai.

"Nanchan… Or should I call you Nanjou-san? I…I'm… really happy. In my debut as seiyuu I… I can meet this many wonderful people. But… t-there is one thing… that makes me really happy. T-that makes me… thinks that… all of this. Was just a dream… Meeting with you... was the greatest and happiest moment... I-I ever had. N-Nanchan… I love you… And thank you…", she ran away after letting out those burden. She feels happy as finally confessed to her but... she also sad as this will be the last moment for her to be this close with Nanjolno. Without she realizing tears begin streaming down from her eyes into her cheek. She can heard Nanjolno calling her name but she keep on running and running. Far away from the person she loved…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New update! This is continuation from prev chp. Where it focus on more on Nanjolno side. And I'm really sorry if there is a lack with other pairing in in this chp but... I'll try my best to put them in next chp especially our dear SoraxPile. And lastly... don't forget to review. Bye2x**

* * *

" _E...Everyone thank you so much. T-thank you... for always supporting us... for these five years. A-all of you... The fans. A-and even all of the staff. W-without your support... we never been in this stage. Thank you!"_

" _Sob... sob... everyone... thank you..."_

" _Thank you... thank you..."_

" _... Shall we? Next... is our last song... for today event. Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari. Please enjoy it..."_

 _Kotori no tsubasa ga tsuini ookiku natte  
Tabidachi no hi da yo  
Tooku e to hirogaru umi no iro atatakaku  
Yume no naka de egaita e no you nanda  
Setsunakute toki o maki modoshite miru kai?  
No no no ima ga saikou!  
Datte datte, ima ga saikou!_

 _Ah! honoka na yokan kara hajimari_  
 _Ah! hikari o oikakete kitanda yo..._

" _µ's! µ's!µ's!µ's!"_

" _M-minasan...hontōni...arigatōgozaimashita!"_

* * *

"Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt! Drr-" Suddenly a hand reaching out from inside the blanket silencing this white device very roughly before it can makes another sounds that will disturb the owner of this device. Today was a peaceful day and after long hectic days a certain Nanjou Yoshino can get a day off that she been dreaming off. With her busied schedule she just have a little time for a rest; her daily routine always start in the morning or evening where she go to a recording studio for doing her dubbing job usually this process just take four hour if nothing happened in the recording process but if something happened the process can be more than that. And sometimes she will need to redo the scene once again if it doesn't satisfy the director. After she done with her recording session she usually go to meet Satoshi-san for discussing a new material for fripside or having a meeting with her own crew to discussing a new concept for her next album.

With those busied schedule even someone like her need some little day off just like now. Far from those crowded people just her alone with her lovely cats and her precious FFXIV. And don't forget her favorite cup noodle that always accompanied her whenever she needs a break after playing for several hours. For someone who works in this industry having a day off was like a rare opportunity especially if the person has a lot workload like Nanjolno itself who not only busy with her dubbing work but also with her singing career. For Nanjolno, a day off not only a day where she can tempting herself but also a day where she can meet someone dear for her even thought this day off only for several days. Even though it just a day; she never feels bored spending her precious time walking around her neighborhood as she hearing her mother stories that never bored her.

But… Today feels differently. Somehow she doesn't feel happy at all. This day off was something she been looking for especially after those intense training she had before the final live event. She planning to go to the city taking several pictures or buy something to refreshing her mind. She even put an alarm on her phone so she can't miss the movie she planning to watch today. However, when she hears her phone buzzing she just want to stay in her bed; it's not because it's very comfy or she want to spent the day in her bed by sleeping all day long but it's because she lose interest in doing anything. She even doesn't know why she feeling like this. She feels someone who really important for her just slipping away from her. And who is this person is… She never knows it… but she felt really hurt that makes her chest in pain…

"RING! RING! RING!"

"Really?! Hello…", said Nanjolno a little bit annoyed.

" _YOSHINON!",_ called Shikaco.

"… Haah, Shika-chan. I hope this is important if not… I'm going to hang this phone"

" _Of course it's important! I just meet Rippi right now and we're planning to have a lunch. You want to come?",_ asked Shikaco.

"Thanks for the offer but… I'm… not in good mood right now. Sorry", Nanjolno refuse Shikaco offer politely. She really wants to hang out with her best friends today but with her condition right now she prefers stay alone.

" _O-okay… You want to talk about it? We kind free until this afternoon. We can come to your place right now. And maybe! We can have a little reunion among us! If you want it…",_ said Shikaco as she trying to encourage her.

"Hahahaha. Shika-chan, thank you. But… I'm just want to be alone right now"

" _I see… Bye. And… Yoshinon. If something bothering you. You can always called me and I'll be there listening your burden. So… don't be shy to call this number. Bye"_

"Bye… Burden, huh? Guess I can hide it from her. I wonder… why I'm feeling disappointed like this? Shouldn't I feeling happy after I'm accomplish such big achievement? Performing in Tokyo Dome. In front those many fans with your friends…", said Nanjolno.

* * *

"….."

"Shika-chan? What's wrong?", asked Rippi.

"Yoshinon. She… somehow sounds very sad", answer Shikaco.

"Sad? Is there something bothering her?"

"I think so. But she doesn't want to tell me what it is. I wonder what's happen to her"

"…. Could it be… it has something to do with Kussun?"

"Kussun? That's impossible. They look fine in our last concert. Ah!"

"What is it, Shika-chan?"

"N-nothing. _So it was not a lie. She really is going to end this partnership once we finished our concert. Yoshinon. Kussun. Is this what you wishing for?_ " , thought Shikaco sadly.

Shikaco never though what Nanjolno said to her before their live event was serious, so she never talk about this issue to anyone else and when Rippi mention Kussun name she starting to remember her last conversation with her. _'Both me and her already decide it. When this is over… we going to end this professional partnership'_. Remembering those words makes Shikaco hearts begins shatter into pieces. She can understand why Nanjolno said those kind words that time as she experienced this situation before. When she decides to buried her own feelings towards one of her friends until the end of this project. As she doesn't want to lose this precious friendship that she created for almost six years.

Anxious. Desperation. And…loneliness. That is what she felt several months before the announcement of their last event. Maybe because she can find a place where she finds finally found a place where she considers it as a home. Being with them is like the best gift she ever had. As she can find many amazing and wonderful person who never stop amazed her. But she knows they can't be together forever. As there will be time for them to separate. And when the time comes all of them need to move on into different paths that they never expecting before in their past years. A road they never seen before; a road that was more brighter than now. Separating with someone close with you is a one of saddest moment in the life and Shikaco realize it very well. So after their announcement for their last event finished Shikaco decide to confess her feelings with a certain bright woman who always brighten up her day with her smile.

' _I... love you. More than a friend… You look very confused. I-I can understand it… But… I really want to say this to you. You may think me as a weirdo however I didn't mind it as that how I felt to you. So… I'll accept it. Whatever your answer is…'_ Is what she said to Rippi in the dressing room. She still remembers the quietness surround them and how adorable Rippi is after she heard that bold confession. And luckily for her, there is just her and Rippi inside that room if Soramaru was in there witnessing this whole confessing she can be sure there will be a lot of thing need to discussed (especially if Nanjolno and Kussun heard it). Her heart beating faster waiting for Rippi answer and after waiting for a couple minutes she choose to left from the dressing room to meet with others. Far away from the young woman as she doesn't want her feeling awkward because of her confession and losing this memorable friendship with her. But… that was in the past now as she already found the happiness that she been searching for all this time who standing right beside her.

"Shika-chaaan! Shika-chaaan! Shika-chaaan!", called Rippi.

"Ah…s-sorry. W-what is it?"

"I'm suggesting we should visiting Nanchan this evening. You look very worried when I mention Kussun name. I don't know what happens between them but… We should look at her! What do you think?", said Rippi enthusiast.

"Hihihi. Sure. I'll call you when I'm finished with my job. Then… we can go to her place. Together", as she begin patting Rippi head gently.

"Hm~"

"Or...We can stop in the nearest CD shop and buy Kussun live concert. Hehehehe. She'll love it~", said Shikaco teasingly.

"Shika-chan"

"Hahaha. I'm just messing around. Let's go~", as she holds Rippi hands tightly and wishing a good luck to her best friend.

* * *

After that short phone call Nanjolno keep on thinking on to what Shikaco said to her. The real burden of her issue that makes her feel lost and disarray like a little kid. ' _Disappointment... that will be my burden. I want to give it my best to my fans but... I can't. That makes me really sad but somehow...they understand it and keep on supporting me to accomplish my wish. Perform with everyone again in the same stage... Is this what really bothering me?'_ Thought Nanjolno as begin waking up from her comfy bed as she leaving behind her phone in one of night stands that begin lit up suddenly revealing a notification from a certain person.

Once she finished from her refreshing shower Nanjolno decide to have a proper meal for her own. She planning to making something simple but also healthy as she been complaint by someone who really close to her for not having a healthy food. Even though she doesn't remember with whom she having this kind of conversation but she was sure it was happen recently. So using rare chances she have she decide to show off her cooking skill and making something eatable for her. After browsing through many websites; Nanjolno final choose goes down to a hamburg steak along with a white rice and fresh vegetable salad that looks magnificent and very tempting.

Nanjolno looks really nervous. Her hands begin shaking. Everything about this hamburg was looks fine from the appearances of the hamburg itself towards those tangy-sweet coating that looks very delicious. ' _Gulp! I wonder is the result good enough? The appearance looks really good but the taste... I wonder if it taste good_ ' Thought Nanjolno nervously. She then cut the hamburg into tiny pieces and begin tasting it along with the rice and the fresh vegetable salad. Nanjolno looks really surprised maybe because it's been a long time for her to taste a homemade cooking like this one. Ever since she moving to Tokyo alone; she never have a time to make her own meal especially with her work situation that makes her to be in different location in one day that makes her can have something simple like an onigiri or bread as a lunch to replenish her energy. And when it comes to her dinner, Nanjolno just bought something from convenience store near her apartment and heat it up in microwave as she already tired from her hectic activities.

All this time she never thinking so much about this cooking stuff as long she didn't get sick and can still give a good performance to her fans in the day that was enough for her. So when she taste her own cooking she became remembering the time when she still in her parents' house. Those sweet moments where she is sitting together in the dining room with her parents and her brother as they are sharing their stories with each other. And it makes her wants to visit them right now. Making something simple for them as present for always supporting her.

"Wow... T-this is... delicious. It's not good as mom but the taste is not really bad. I really like it...", said Nanjolno.

"Hehehe. This is fun~ I should make something next time when I have time. I'm quite sure they will be surprise when they saw me bring my own homemade cooking for them"

"Or… I can show it to them right now. Right, Mugi-chan?", as she patted Mugi-chan head.

"Nyaaa…", reply the cat softly.

"Now… Where's my phone? There it is! Hm~Hm~Hm~ Ah… A notification. From Kussun...", said Nanjolno sadly. She keeps on staring at her phone that showing a notification from Kussun twitter.

* * *

' _Been preparing myself for something special in May. I can't wait for this. Hehehe~'_ 2h

" _Look what I got for this weekend'_ 1h

' _rippialoha looking forward to see you this weekend. You better watch me or..._ ' 45m

' _kusudaaina_ _ARGGGH! Help me!_ ' 45m

' _Hahaha. Just messing around with you. Don't strain yourself too much. You don't want to see your fans crying, aren't you?_ ' 40m

' _Thx for the advice. And I can't wait to see you this weekend. P.S. I hope you like my present. Hihihi~_ ' 40m

' _?_ ' 40m

* * *

Seeing Kussun twitter makes her chest feeling hurt once again as her heart being stabbed by something really sharp. She really doesn't have a clue how such a thing can make a great impact to her. It wasn't even really Kussun; but just seeing her writing makes Nanjolno felt lost, confused, and... guilty in the same time as she was seeing Kussun standing in front her with her teary eyes like that time. Running away from Nanjolno reach without giving Nanjolno a single chance to help her. Leaving her with many questions to this young woman. Especially with Kussun last sentence to her that makes her begin regretting to everything she has done to this young woman without noticing her real feeling. "Kussun. Why... Why you didn't tell me sooner? If... if you tell me a little bit sooner. We can still fix it. And... and this will never to be happen..." Said Nanjolno as tears begin streaming down from her eyes.

' _Haah... I can't keep on mopping like this. Everyone will start too worried with me. Even Shika-chan..._ ' She then glance towards Chibi-chan, one of her cat that been accompanied her for several years. That been busied playing around with ball of yarns. Seeing this adorable scene in front of her, it makes Nanjolno begins energized again especially when she saw Chibi-chan body is trapped by ball of yarn that begin taking it's revenge towards this little feline who has been messing around with this ball of yarn. She then takes her camera and takes this cute moment to share it with her fans. After she puts this cute moment in her social media; Nanjolno begin helping out Chibi-chan to escape from the wrath of this ball of yarn.

"This is will happen if you didn't listen to me. Never play with this again, okay?" Asked Nanjolno sweetly as she patted this innocent cat. Chibi-chan seems to understand with what Nanjolno trying to say as this cat begin meowing cutely. A gentle smile begins creeping through her face as she carrying this little feline into her arms as she begin walking away towards the front door with some snacks in her other hands. Seeing Chibi-chan behavior really helps her to forget about her issue with Kussun so she decide to give a treat to this little cat by taking her to park that locate not too far from her apartment complex.

Once she got there Nanjolno put Chibi-chan on the ground and let this little cat playing on its own as a treat from her. She then begins walking away from Chibi-chan position until she can find the nearest benches that located beside her. "Hmph! This is nice~ Chibi-chan, not too far! I'm not taking you outside anymore if you didn't listen to me~" Said Nanjolno mischievously. And with that simple words Chibi-chan already back to Nanjolno direction. Sitting beside her as enjoying the sweet treats given by Nanjolno. Out of sudden her phone begin ringing up and she

She really like this moment. It's so peaceful and relaxing. Far away from those crowded and busy life that she usually experience when she taking her daily routine as a seiyuu. She even starts to get sleepy from this peaceful moment not until she heard a familiar tone coming from her phone that waking her up. She saw at the screen and notice that Rippi is calling at her; somehow seeing Rippi name makes her feeling nervous and little bit worried maybe because this sweet young woman can be sly as her partner. And she just hopes she was wrong as she didn't preparing anything to whatever she (and her partner) has for her.

"H-hallo?", asked Nanjolno nervously.

" _Hi, Nanchan. Sorry for calling you out of sudden~"_ , answer Rippi.

"It's okay. Today is my day off. So… I'm totally free", explain Nanjolno as watching her cat from the corner of her eyes.

" _Phew. Glad to know that. Actually… The reason I call you is becau-"_

" _YOSHINON!_ " , called Shikaco.

"Aah… Bye~"

" _W-wait! Wait! Wait! Don't hang up the phone! I-I need to talk to you. I-I mean… we. Hahahaha_ " , said Shikaco desperately.

"Sorry. It's just… I got a feeling that both of you planning something behind my back. It seems… it was just my imagination" , as she begin explaining the reason why she want to end the phone quickly. But she didn't get any reply from other side of the phone. She just receiving a long quiet silent that makes her became cautious.

"….."

"…Shika-chan? Are you there?"

" _Sorry. We kind amazed with your hunch. Actually… we were planning on something just for you. Before you making any objections. We want you to hear the reason why we planning all of this_ ", as she trying to explain something to Nanjolno.

" _We notice that you're having a fight with Kussun. So I'm suggesting something really good so both of you can reconcile once again. And I'm sure you'll like this plan. My plan is really simple. You just called her and ask-" ,_ said Rippi.

"Enough! P-please… both of you… I-I…don't want to talk about her anymore. I'm sorry…", yelled Nanjolno.

" _N-no. We're the one who should apologize. We really sorry about this…Bye_ ".

"Ah… Bye. They… didn't understand at all. The issue between me and Kussun. Since our last conversation several months ago… The distance between me and Kussun became far away. We may look very close in the last event but… it just an act. All of it…", said Nanjolno as tears begin streaming down from her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, everyone! This is the continuation from prev chp. Where it will lead into something interesting in next chp. And I'm really sorry if the story a little bit boring... Lastly, don't forget to review. Thanks and bye2x.**

* * *

" _Ah! I-I'm sorry…."_

" _N-no… I'm the one who should say sorry… I-I didn't watch my step so…I'm end up stumbled with you. I'm so sorry!"_

" _It's not your fault! I… I want to see you. So… I'm rushing out to you before the first song start…"_

" _O…okay? Then… what is it?"_

" _This is will be our last live. A-and I remember that you don't want to involve me anymore outside this project. And fo-"_

" _Kussun, please listen to me first. I don't want this to be like this. Our friendsh-"_

" _Nanchan! Please… please I begging you… just let me fulfill this simple wish. After this… you… you can forget me like we never meet before"_

" _Wha?! Kussun… I can't do that. You-"_

" _Shhh. For our beloved fans. For all the staffs that has been supporting us for five years. And… for our friends. I want to be close with you like in the past. Even though it was just an act. I'm fine with it. As long I can make them happy. Could you help me fulfilling this selfish wish Nanch… Nanjou-san?"_

" _Of course I'll help you. But… after this live event end I'm not going to bother you anymore. I… I'll never called or inviting you out. 'cos you're no more than a stranger to me. I wish a brighter future for you… Kussu… Kusuda-san…"_

" _Thank you… Nan…chan…"_

* * *

It's been several weeks after she and her friends finished their last live event. This last event was different compare to the previous live as they were perform in much bigger stages with those many fans that been yelling their name so intensely. Hearing her names been called by her beloved fans makes her feeling happy and… sad in the same time. As this will be the last time for nine of them to perform for their beloved fans that has been encouraged them for five years as µ's members who brings many miracles in their life. For nine of them Love Live was everything to them. Without this project they will never been on this big stage or having a chance to singing live with those many famous musician in one of the national television.

Since Love Live got many recognition in 2015; each one of them become gain more spotlight beyond their imagination. From giving them a job opportunity in their dubbing job and also give them a chances to experience a new environment outside of voice acting industry. This opportunity changes their life completely especially for Kussun. Who never expected her debut role can change her life into something like this; where she will be standing in front of hundreds of people in one of famous music hall in this country to entertain her beloved fans with several of her own songs.

When her agency told her that a certain record company want to make a solo album for her; she thought they must be joking as she still a newbie in this industry who need to improvise her vocal skill to be unique like those famous voice actress (who also her senpai in this industry). But, she didn't want to miss this opportunity as she knows it she will never get this chance for the second time. And so… here she is in the recording studio. Having a serious discussion with her own producer; regarding about the concept of her first album that will release soon in May. But somehow she lost focus in the middle of discussion because a certain short senpai that been bugging her by posting a cute picture in her own Instagram.

' _Is that… Nanchan? And… is that Chibi-chan next to her? Hihihi. She stills the same Nanchan that I used to now… Those gentle eyes. That sweet smile. And her caring hands… I- I really miss it'_ , thought Kussun sadly _._

"For this album. Maybe we can add something different for Kusuda-san. For example; for this track. Rather than give the usual sweet and cute song maybe we can makes this song into fast tempo song. What do you think Kusuda-san?", asked the producer.

"…"

"Kusuda-san?", asked the producer once again.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry. I-I got distracted. Haha…ha…", said Kussun.

"It's alright. If you don't feel well please inform us. We don't want to see you collapse from overwork, okay?", as her manager begin to look worried.

"Ah… sure…"

"Well then… Why don't have a break for now? We can't continue this with an empty stomach, isn't it?", suggest the producer.

"True. Shall we order something for our lunch? Or… we can find something nice around her?", said one of the staff.

"I prefer the second one. Considering Producer-san going to treat all of us. Hahaha"

"I never said that…"

' _Somehow… It reminds me at that time. When we celebrate our last live. All of us… Was really happy… Even though it kind sad as it will be our last to perform with these amazing people. Some of the staff can't hold their tears when this event was over. Including Producer-san… It's really nostalgic. I wonder how they are doing now…'_ thought Kussun.

"Kusuda-san, are you coming with us?"

"Ah! Y-yes. I-I'm coming…", as she begin running towards her manager. Alongside with these people that will become a new family member for her who will stand beside her as she move on into those everlasting road.

* * *

Since she being signed into a certain record company in this country her life begin change drastically. From releasing a mini album with her own name until hold her own live event. Even thought this live even not as glamorous and big compare to her previous lives for Love Live but she doesn't feel disappoint at all as long as she can share her happiness with all these people who never stop supporting her. And maybe that's the only reason why she can still smile so brightly even thought her heart has been shattered into pieces. She may not recover from her emotional wound but she can't mourn forever like this so she decides to move forward. Forgetting everything that happens between her Nanjolno and enjoying every opportunity that given to her. Just like today.

Today she was having an interview and also a photo shoot for a certain famous magazine that will cover up the latest news surrounding female seiyuu. Somehow she looks very nervous even though she has used to doing several interviews for magazines in the past. Maybe because this is the first time where she will be discussing something outside Love Live project or other animated project she has been done before; her heart begin thumping so loudly as she saw one of the interviewer come closer to her. But when the interview start she suddenly forget about her nervousness and she can manage her interview very well especially when it comes into her album. She feels really proud with herself for handling such difficult question without any difficulties and it makes her want to reward herself with something nice after this nerve wrecking interview.

"Phew… That's relief. I didn't believe I can manage that…", said Kussun.

"Kusuda-san, you're doing great. This going to be a great article", comment the interviewer.

"R-really?"

"Yes, trust me. Ah! I should go now! I have an appointment with Nanjou-san", as he bid his farewell to Kussun.

"Nanjou…san…?", ask Kussun.

"Yes. We'll cover up her latest work and put it in this magazine. Along with you and several other voice actresses. You… Didn't know that?", explain the interviewer.

"No… This is the first time I heard it"

"I see. We really sorry about that. And thank you for today, Kusuda-san. Excuse me~"

"Thank you very much! Nanchan… I… Didn't expect to hear her name again… I wonder what is she doing right now…", as her mind begin drifting away. Not realizing there is a familiar person has standing behind her. Ready to surprise her.

"Kussun!"

"Kyaaa! Mou… Rippi. Stop scaring me like that! I almost got heart attack!"

"Hehehe. Gomen, gomen~ I didn't expect to see you here. Do you have something to do in here?", asked Rippi mischievously.

"Well… I just finish my interview for a magazine. And because I still have work this afternoon… I need to go now. Bye~", as she walking away towards the exit. Escaping from whatever Rippi planning for her.

"Really? That's too bad"

"I know right. So I better go now be-"

"Then! Why don't we have lunch together?"

"Wha?"

* * *

"Wow! This is sooo delicious! Kussun, how about yours?", asked Rippi.

"This is amazing! I really like it. Rippi, why you never mention about this place before?", answer Kussun happily.

"I just knew it recently. When I having a lunch with Nanchan~"

"Eh?! Nan…chan…"

"Ah! D-don't get it wrong! I-it's not just the two of us! Shikaco was there too! Hahaha...ha... G-gomen...", explain Rippi.

"You don't need to apologize. I... didn't love her anymore...", said Kussun.

"You... don't love her anymore? Why? Is it because your fight? But... all of that was a misunderstanding. You should tell Nanchan that you never hate her. Tell her how important she is to you"

"Rippi. Thank you. But... Both of us already make a promise. After our last event over... we... decide to end this relationship. No more friends. No more senpai and kouhai. No more... As both of us where nothing but strangers that never meet before", said Kussun as she showing her smile.

"Ah..."

"I should go now. Thank you for inviting me. Bye, Rippi~" , as she said her farewell.

Rippi looks really shocked after hearing Kussun words and it makes her can't hold her tears anymore. She never thought that their friendships for five years will be shattered into pieces like this so easily especially Kussun and Nanjolno who is look very close in the past years. However, this is the reality and she can understand it if one of them doesn't want others company especially when their relationship was nothing but an act. Even though deep inside Rippi can only wished that what Kussun and Nanjolno show in front their fans wasn't just an act but something that coming from their heart. 'cos if they were hating each other there is no way they can so easily embracing each other with lots of affection between them.

"I... I'm jealous with you..." Kussun halted her steps. Her faced turned paled as she heard Rippi words. _'Jealous? With me? Why? Is... it because of... Nanchan? But... she loves Shika-chan, right?'_ Kussun was lost in her thought that she didn't realize it the younger woman who has been accompanied her has approaching her from behind. Out of sudden Rippi pulled Kussun body and begin embracing her very tightly as she whispering something on her ears that makes her heart tighten up. She then walked away to the exit; leaving Kussun alone.

Kussun feels really tired today. As she has just finished her work that somehow feels much longer than it used too. She decide to relax a bit by taking a shower and watching something interesting on TV but her mind keep distracting her to focus. So she decides to have a rest but once again her mind didn't let her to sleep. And she knows the reason why. It's because of Rippi words. ' _It's so easy for us to say I don't love this person anymore and decide to move on. Pretending there's nothing between you and this person. However... you heart can't forget it so easily. Like you and Nanchan. I never said this to anyone else even Shika-chan actually... I kind of jealous when she embracing you tenderly in our last live. I really wished I can experience it being embraced by someone who loved you...'_ What Rippi said to her was right; she was trying her best to forget about Nanjolno but whenever she tried to wash away Nanjolno from her memory it's makes her remember all those sweet moment with her. Like the time when she meets Nanjolno for the first time...

...

" _M-My name is K-Kusuda Aina. N-nice to meet you! Ah!"_

" _Nice to meet you, Kusuda-san. My name is Nanjou Yoshino. You can call me Nanjolno if you want too. Hehehehe"_

" _Aaa... N-Nanjou... san... Nice to meet you..."_

" _C'mon, Kussun. Don't be nervous like that~"_

" _I-I'm sorry..."_

" _That's okay. If there's something you don't understand. Just tell me. I'll help you out... Kussun"_

 _"H...Hai... N-Nanjou...san"_

 _..._

Just from that small greeting their relationship turned into something unexpected. From just a mere stranger their relationship grows into a best friend. Both of them always spent their times together after their recording session over even though it can takes several hours for their jobs to over especially for Nanjolno who has a tight schedule comparing to her at time. She didn't mind waiting for Nanjolno as she doesn't feeling bored at all maybe because Nanjolno always accompanied her by sending a silly message until she can meet her in person.

For Kussun herself every moment she shares with Nanjolno is unforgettable as she can know many things about Nanjolno private life like her favorite foods or her hobbies in photography; hearing her talking about herself makes Kussun really happy as she was deserved enough to sharing a story with Nanjolno. Even though all those sweet moment happen in the past but Kussun never regret it as five years was enough for her. _'Five years. It was enough for me...To be standing right beside her..._ ' As she begin drifting to the dream land. Not realizing a tear begins streaming down from her eyes. That become a sign of her fragile heart that been longing for the older woman companion and her own mistake toward Nanjolno.

 _Kussun open up her eyes and she saw familiar scenery surround her. She was in one of studio where she usually doing recording session. She looks around her and she realizes she was the only person in this studio. No one else inside this room except her. Until she heard a footstep coming from behind her. Kussun begin terrified as this footstep becoming closer and closer to her; suddenly she can felt something warm held her wrist that makes her whole body felt goose bumps. Kussun feel terrified as this mysterious person becoming more closer to her body; she can felt something tickling moving from her lower back into her shoulder that makes her more terrified than before as she an felt this mysterious person warm breath next to her. She wants to screamed and running away from this creepy person immediately but she changes her mind after she found out who the mysterious person is._

 _That short hair. That trademark hat. And that gentle eyes. It was only belong to a certain person. A person who never stop amaze her either with her lovely voice or with her natural action that never failed to make her heart beating faster. Just like now... Where beside her stands a certain Nanjou Yoshino who held Kussun shoulder tenderly as begin moving in closer to Kussun. There face was so close that they even can saw their own reflection in each other eyes; Nanjolno keep leaning her face to Kussun face until the distance between them was really close that they can felt each other warm breath. Kussun then divert her face as she didn't want to ruin their relationship even though she feeling happy that Nanjolno feel the same way like her._

 _'What's wrong? Ah! About what director said to you? That your expression didn't match with Nozomi and we need to redo once again? Is that the reason why you're crying? Everyone makes a mistake. Even me. I even thinking the same like you in the past but... if I really do it that means I lose this battle. That's why don't give up. You must keep on moving forward until you can reach what you really want. By the way... I really like your soothing voice. I can't think someone else but you to voicing her' Said Nanjolno as she begin caressing Kussun head gently. As that wasn't enough for her Nanjolno even kissed Kussun forehead to show how precious she is to Nanjolno._

 _Her face begins blushing furiously from Nanjolno small action. She doesn't know since when she felt like this but whenever Nanjolno was so close to her like this her heart begin beating faster and she feel a nervousness coming to her mind that makes her can't look at the older woman. It's not because she hate being treated like small child but she like those gentle sensation that have been stroking her head. Somehow it makes her feeling safe and secure by Nanjolno small affection maybe that is the reason why she fall in love with older woman in front her. Who never stop captivating her heart with her sincere and genuine smile. She was happy to be this close with her and she wished they can be like this forever... And it really happens. Her and Nanjolno. Together once again as if everything that happen between them several months ago never happen. Not realizing all of this was just a dream to her…_

"Woof!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Ah... Chip... G-good morning... Haha...ha... Sorry~ I-I'm overslept...", as she petting Chip head.

"Woof!"

"You don't have to worry. I'll make something awesome just for you. C'mon~"

"Woof! Woof! Woof!"

"That was... scary. I never expected to see her in the morning. Especially in the dream... B-but... That feels real. It's feels like Nanchan was there... Haah... I should forget about her... Not remembering her like this. Though... five times in a week? I hope nothing bad happening to me...", said Kussun that looks a little bit worried.

~ **Nanjolno's Apartment** ~

"What... is this?" ,asked Nanjolno curiously.

"This is ticket for my first live. Hehehehe~", said Rippi proudly.

"I can see that. What I want to know is... Are you hiding something behind back?"

"See, Rippi. This is not going to work", said Shikcao quietly.

"But, Shika-chan this is the only way to make them reconciled. Or... you have a better idea than mine?"

"Hmm. Yoshinon~ We didn't hiding something for you. We just want to see you smile again. And both of us think this will be the best solution for you problem. What do you think?"

"You don't have to worry. I'll come"

"Really?! YEAAAH!", as both of them begin jumping around happily.

"Well... Bye, Nanchan~ And make sure you come. 'cos I reserving that seat just for you"

"Hope you like our little present~ Hahahaha", tease Shikaco

"Eh? Present? I... have bad feeling with this...", said Nanjolno as she look at her ticket.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Happy new year! New year is coming so I decide to do something new to the format of my story. For this update I put EmitsunxUcchi moment in it as an interlude for the main story. Hope you all enjoy it! And don't forget to review. Bye2!**

* * *

Kussun felt really happy right now. Maybe because she have done her recording session much earlier than she expect so she can meet with her former senpai, Uchida Aya, who used to be belong in the same agency like her. She sees her not only as a senpai but also as one of her best friend (beside Emitsun of course) so when she heard the news about Ucchi transfer into a new agency she feels a little bit sad as she doesn't have someone close to her where she can share her story with; especially with her situation right now. Maybe it because of her dishonesty towards Nanjolno that she could only wished everything that happens between her and Nanjolno was only her imagination. But it was too late now; both her and Nanjolno is hating each other that they didn't want to speak anymore even though she wished she could chatting happily with her like in the past.

It was already 14.30 pm when she got into the meeting place that was located several blocks from her previous job. Once she got there she saw Ucchi who is busy with her phone; she saw an intensity in her eyes and Kussun knows the reason behind why she looks very serious like this and she can't blame it if she feelings angry especially when someone dear to her being accused of something that not supposed to be. ' _I'll definitely like her… If I know someone said something bad about Nanchan. Great… I'm beginning to thinking about Nanchan… again…_ ' Thought Kussun as she walking towards Ucchi.

Ucchi didn't realize that someone is coming over to her table. Watching at her intensively. She is so busy with her own phone; scrolling every recent news or the latest post from different websites regarding the rumor that happens towards Emitsun. This rumor is really affecting her emotionally as she begin got many sarcasm from all those people that been supporting her and to make it worse this rumor came out several days after the final live event just finished that makes many Love Live fans is being betrayed by Emitsun. She doesn't know where this rumor came from or who started it but Ucchi feels kind disappointed with all those negative comment that been victimized her as something it shouldn't to be.

Somehow Kussun feels guilty as she has been disturbing Ucchi precious time for something silly as this. The reason why she is feeling guilty like this is because she is the one who asking Ucchi to meet her unfortunately because of the urgency of her work Kussun can't come accordingly as she promised it and it makes her feel disappointed with herself. She never thought there is going to be a construction road around here when she going to this café as the result she got stuck in the road for almost thirty minutes. And when she got there she saw Ucchi who already waiting for her so patiently. Kussun know how busy Ucchi she is this past weeks and seeing her waiting like this make her feeling bad as she giving some of her time to meet with Kussun even though how packed her schedule is.

"Another negative comment… How long they keep on attacking her like this? Can't they see it that she has been through so much after this incident?", said Ucchi.

"Ah… Ucchi…", called Kussun.

"Wah! K-Kussun! S-sorry… I didn't see you. Hahahaha…"

"I-it's okay. I can understand it… I'll be in the same condition as you if something bad happen to… _Nanchan_ …", as she diverting her eyes from Ucchi gentle gaze.

"Hihihi~ Kussun, you really cute. You said you didn't care about Nanjou-san. But your mind… never stop thinking about her~", tease Ucchi.

"T-that's not true… She used to be someone special for me. But now… I don't know if I still have same feelings like in the past…"

"Really? I mean… If you didn't love her anymore than why you always looked sad whenever we talk about her. Is…there something on your mind? Could you tell me what is it?", asked Ucchi curiously.

"I… I… I'm sorry… even I don't know the answer to your question…"

"... I see. I'm not going to ask you about this issue anymore. However… I'm little bit curious with your text", said Ucchi.

"Y-you're not the only one who curious with it… E-even me who experience it… doesn't know why I'm having those kind of dream. All I know is, everything about that dream was so realistic", reply Kussun shyly.

"Eh~ Is that including the part when she is stroking your head?", as she begin teasing Kussun.

"I-I guess…"

"Kussun. You're blushing~"

"W-why don't we focus on with my situation now? I call you because I need your help in forgetting her. And somehow I… keep up remembering her… I… If this keep on like this… I can't focus on my work…", said Kussun.

After she having a dream about Nanjolno; Kussun become losing her focus in her own work as her mind keep reminiscing her sweet memories with Nanjolno. Such as the time when they hanging out together until the night fall that makes her to pick up her own car for misplaced it in the wrong car park that doesn't have a 24 hour service. Or the time when she came over to Nanjolno hotel room before the second day of their fifth live starting where they spending their time together in that small hotel room as they discussing about their live the next day. She still remember everything about Nanjolno from her gentle touch, her sincere smile, and her sweet gaze that never failed to make Kussun attracted to this older woman.

Somehow just remembering all those sweet moment with Nanjolno makes Kussun can't hide her true feelings anymore; her true feelings that been locked away in the bottom of her heart after she deciding to end up her relationship with Nanjolno not only as a friend but also their senpai kouhai relationship. She thought she can forgetting Nanjolno easily if she see her as one of those stranger that she meet in the street; a stranger who will disappear from her life unnoticely like a thin air. However not with Nanjolno. She can't forget her easily like she thought. Her mind keep on reminiscing those sweet moments with Nanjolno and it makes Kussun can't treat her as a stranger as deep inside her heart she want her relationship beyond a friend or senpai kouhai relationship. " _I want her to notice me... not as her kouhai. But as someone who can... accompany her... for forever..._ " Kussun cheek begin redden up after she realizing what she did just now.

Ucchi looks very shocked. It's not because she saw something terrifying in front of her but it because what she heard right now. About how Kussun felt towards Nanjolno. She never expected Kussun will tell her about how she felt towards Nanjolno (even thought it was just a coincidence); but still this was really surprising to Ucchi as Kussun finally confessing what she really wants from deep inside a heart. ' _To_ _become someone special inside Nanjolno heart_ ' And just heard this sentence coming from Kussun mouth makes Ucchi very excited that makes her wants to know more about this whole situation. Maybe because she just heard a super rare news regarding Kussun feeling for Nanjolno it makes Ucchi really curious and she doesn't want to miss this opportunity to get any single clues about her precious kouhai love life that she can share with her beloved friends.

"Notice you… more than a kouhai? Why you said that? In my point of view she always treats you more than just kouhai. If not…. She never feel so guilty when you distancing away from her…", said Ucchi.

"Y-you didn't know anything… the reason behind this whole situation…", answer Kussun as she avoiding Ucchi question.

"You telling me there is a reason behind all of this?", asked Ucchi curiously.

"…. Yes. And I'm the cause of it. To make it worse I don't have courage to apologize to her. Especially after what I did to her… that make her hating me for betraying her trust…..", said Kussun.

"I don't quite understand it. But… from the glimpse of it. All of this was just a misunderstanding, isn't it?"

"Eh? N-no! You got it wrong! A-all of this… is my f- Mmph!"

"Kussun. I'm sure both of you and Nanjou-san want to fix this misunderstanding. Even though you unintentionally just hurt her feelings by said something hurtful to her. And knowing Nanjou-san… She will be waiting for you… Waiting for you to accept her in your life once again. Either as a friend or maybe more than that. The question is… Are you brave enough to have Nanjou-san back to your life for the second time? If not… Then I think you already know the answer for this question", said Ucchi.

"Ah…"

"Well then… I leave the rest to you. This is the best I can do for your issue. Bye. Almost forgot. About your dream. Usually when people dream on about someone she like there is a chances you going to meet her sooner or later. Hehehehe~"

"Wha- WHAAAT?!"

"Bye bye, Kussun~"

"Seeing Nanchan once again…. I hope it wasn't true…"

* * *

After she finished her conversation with Kussun; Ucchi leaving out from the café in hurry as she need to go to somewhere else. The place she going to go is Emitsun apartment that located several blocks from her current position. She know she shouldn't feel worried about Emitsun condition as she been under good protection that been provided by her agency; however her mind always thinking differently especially when she saw those many negative comments about Emitsun. And knowing Emitsun so well; she must have been keep her strong image in front others people even though deep inside she has been crying for endlessly. Wishing all of those critiques will go away…

Once she got there, Ucchi saw Emitsun manager exit from the apartment complex building. "Ah, Uchida-san! Good evening" Said the manager as he bowing his head. "Good evening" Reply Ucchi as she bowing her head. Before she can asked anything about Emitsun condition he already walking away from the complex building. Somehow she feel much worried than before especially after she saw Emitsun manager leaving the building in hurry; her mind begin to wonder what kind of situations that makes Emitsun manager came all the way from the office to meet her directly. Ucchi knows this situation must be worse than before and knowing Emitsun characteristic so well she will prefer to handle this situation quietly without involving anyone else into this case. Especially her own family and other person that she consider special to her. ' _I should meet her now…_ ' Thought Ucchi as walking inside the building.

Her trip to Emitsun apartment wasn't smooth as she was thought. When she get inside the lift she can heard many people's bad mouthing about Emitsun image and some of these people was so disappointed with her that they didn't want to support her anymore. Ucchi wants to yell at them. Tell them how wrong they are but she can't do it as she only making Emitsun more worry than before by dragging herself into this situation after what she did to protect all those people that special for her including Ucchi itself. So before it getting worse Ucchi decides to get out from the lift ignoring those negative comments and keep moving on until she reach Emitsun apartment.

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!"

"Y-yes?", the door open slowly. Revealing a short woman in shoulder length hair. Her face looks very thin and tired as she didn't have good enough rest for a couple weeks.

"Hai, Emitsun. I-it's been a while…", said Ucchi. A tint of woriness can be heard from her voice. Especially after she saw Emitsun condition.

"U…Ucchi?"

"Yes, it's me. Can we talk for while? If…you okay with it…", asked Ucchi.

"Ah! Sure... P-Please come in…"

"Thank you..."

Once she entered Emitsun apartment; Ucchi looks really surprised as this room didn't felt the same like the room that she visited several weeks ago. She still remembers how bright and lively this place is but now she can only felt emptiness in this room. In the corner of her eyes; Ucchi saw several letters that been left out above the coffe table. She take a look at these letters carefully and she can understand why Emitsun didn't open up all this letters as all of this letters was coming from all those haters that been saying negatively about her issue without giving her a chance to defend herself. _'She_... _How long has she been keeping this on? Without_ _letting anyone else know about this?'_ Thought Ucchi sadly as she looking at Emitsun back that looks very weak and fragile to her.

* * *

It's been a while since she having guest especially after this rumor came out. Usually it was people from her agency that came to her place to reporting about her case. So, when she saw Ucchi standing in front her door she somehow wants to embrace her. Captivating her in her arms. But she can't do that right now... As she don't want to drag her into her own problem. Like been told by her agency that she need to be careful around her home as they didn't want something bad happened to her and she didn't want to risk anything especially after what they did to her. Maybe that's the reason why Emitsun acting so cold when she saw Ucchi standing in front of her door with her sincere smile even though deep inside she really missed seeing Ucchi face.

"Wait here... I'm going to make a tea for both of us...", said Emitsun as she going to kitchen.

"Then... Let me help you", as she walking toward Emitsun. Standing beside her as she trying to helping her out preparing the tea for both of them.

"Ucchi. You're my guest. I can't let you do this...", declined Emitsun softly.

"Ah... O-okay..."

"Ahhhh!"

"Emitsun! What's wrong?! Oh no! Let me help you..."

"Thank you so much... Ne, Ucchi. You... always been there... whenever I need a support. Or when I'm feeling down… I'm really happy with it. Being together with you. Who always embraces me with those gentle smiles. And that is the reason why I never feel bored whenever I'm with you…"

"I'm felt the same when I'm with you… When you with me… I never felt afraid to be myself. To be who am I. To be the real me"

"Ucchi. I can't express how happy I am when we're together however… it much better if you with Mimo-chan than with me"

"Eh?!", Ucchi looks shocked when she heard Emitsun words.

"Mimo-chan. She loves you too, right? I have been notice it for a long time and I even thinking up to help her. But I didn't….As I'm afraid to lose you… So, let's end this. Bye, Ucchi. And... thank you so much for all this happy moment you giving to me…", as she leaning closer to Ucchi. She then held Ucchi face and moving closer to her as she leaving Ucchi her last kiss than somehow feel bitter than usual.

Ucchi can only wished what happened just now was a lie but she knows it wasn't a lie when Emitsun said she wants to end their relationship and be with Mimorin than with her. She wants to said no to her and told her that she will be stand beside her supporting her whenever she feeling down just like now however she can't do it especially when she knows that the reason why Emitsun doing this is to protect her. Tears begin streaming down from her eyes trailing down into her beautiful face. Emitsun pull Ucchi body close into her arms and held Ucchi body safe in her arms until she can't hold her own tears anymore as Emitsun knows this will be her last time for her to be this close with Ucchi. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...", said Emitsun as she keep on apologize to Ucchi. Both of them was staying like this until sun setting down as both of them know when tomorrow comes they will walking on different way.

* * *

"I'm so sorry. I can only accompany you until this way... Do you want me to call a taxi for you? Or should I ask my manager to call anyone from your agency to pick you up?", asked Emitsun. Ucchi didn't say anything she just smile to her and hugged her for the last time before she walking away far away from Emitsun. This farewell seems unreal to her but she doesn't have a choice to accept it and let Emitsun go from her embrace even though doing this only hurting her. She begins to wonder is Kussun felt the same way like her right now when she decided to forget about Nanjolno presence in her life. Not only feeling lost but somehow she also feeling hurt from deep inside her heart. "No. I...I'll call Mimo-chan... Thanks for your offer. I hope we can reconcile our relationship the next time we meet..." Whisper Ucchi quietly as she begin pulling away from Emitsun body and leaving her alone in the cold breeze night.

Today will be the most tired day in this year. Not only for Kussun but also for Ucchi. Both of them not only tired physically but also emotionally as they doesn't know what to do next. For Kussun herself; she just want to try to forget about Nanjolno existence in her life but somehow every time she tried to forget her it will only hurting her more than before. And for Ucchi... Her conversation with Emitsun resulting into something she never expected. A farewell and a choices. But she choose to waiting for Emitsun to came back in her life once again. She didn't mind it if it will takes times for Emitsun to came back to her rather than lying to someone else. Someone that really love her more than anything even though she never seen her more than just a friend.

 _'Today... Is the worst day ever...'_ Thought Kussun and Ucchi sadly. As they looking into the sky that has been pouring them with a raining water. Tears begin streaming down from their eyes trailing down into their cheeks. Both of them looked devastated; as they just decide to letting go the person who is special to them. It'll take times to recover especially for Ucchi as she doesn't want her relationship with Emitsun to be over however this is the only option she have. Rather than hurting Mimorin. And for Kussun herself... Today will be the day where she can sleep peacefully without seeing Nanjolno in her dream anymore as she going to answer her anxiety by calling her for the last time and inform her that she wants to move on. Without her anymore...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah, a new update! Sorry for the long update. This chp will focus on Nanjolno perspective and also will be the beginning of the drama... I hope you all enjoying this fic and lastly... pls don't to review.** **Thx.**

* * *

"DRRRT! DRRRT! DRRRT!" Sound of a phone vibrating waking up Nanjolno from her slumber. She takes a look at her cell phone and saw several messages from her best friends that somehow looks annoying to her maybe it's have something to do with last night event. She groaned annoyingly when she saw Shikaco messages that asking about her condition. She knows that Shikaco just worried with her condition especially when she and Rippi noticed that she having a fight with Kussun; they even planning something behind her back to make her reconcile with Kussun again. She appreciate their effort and kinda wishing that their plan were working so she can hanging out with Kussun again like what she always do in the past however fate speak differently. As last night she just speak with Kussun and the result wasn't good.

She planning to ignore Shikaco messages but knowing her friend so well Nanjolno change her mind and reply her messages before the taller woman calling her and started asking her with many questions. The questions where she doesn't have an answer yet. She glance to her phone. And after thinking for several minutes; Nanjolno took her phone that she put beside her bed and begin replying at Shikaco messages. "Dear Shikaco. I'm feeeeeel so great... Really great that I'm want to spent my entire day in my comfy bed. So, please stop sending any messages to my phone. Done... Ok. That's harsh... Better delete it before I'm regret it later" Said Nanjolno as she deleting her message.

After thinking for a while Nanjolno can only come out with something simple as "I'm okay" excuse even though deep inside she's not okay. Her mind begin drifting away. Remembering her last conversation with Kussun that happened last night. She still remember every details of it; how soothing her voice is and how easily she can get embarrassed from Nanjolno tease. _'Like in the past... When we like to spending time together. Talking. Or going out somewhere. Just the two of us..._ ' Thought Nanjolno sadly. She then take a look at her phone for the last time. She notice she still have some time to prepare herself before Rippi live event started it; she then begin waking up from her bed and taking a shower before tidying up her living room that become of mess because of her.

"Hai, Mugi-chan. Ah, why you running away from me? I'm not angry anymore so come here. Pleaaase... Haah. This is so great... Even my cat hating me...", said Nanjolno as she turned around the table into the previous place.

"Meowr...", called Chibi-chan quietly. Nanjolno turned around to Chibi-chan direction and she saw Chibi-chan is looking at her curiously.

"What is it Chibi-chan? No. I'm not angry anymore... I... I just disappointed with myself. I have chance... To fixed it but... I'm to afraid with it so I letting her go for the second time. I'm really dumb...", as she petting Chibi-chan head very gently.

"Nyaaaa..."

"Hahaha. Thanks a lot. Ah! It's time already. I must go now. Bye bye"

"Nyaaaa!"

"Oops! Almost forgot! My phone! Fuuh... Got it. I'm going now"

"Nya?", both of Chibi-chan and Mugi-chan came to Nanjolno. As they taking their leash in their mouth asking Nanjolno to take them with her.

"Nonono. I'm not going to take both of you. I'm going to work. Work. Not taking you a walk..."

"N-nyaaa...", both of them look disappointed.

"Hahaha. Don't be disappointed. I'll take both of you to the park when I have a time. I promise", said Nanjolno as she closing the door. Leaving her cats behind.

Once she left her apartment complex Nanjolno checking her own schedule. And amazingly she doesn't have any urgent work that she need to do today except doing a recording session for her own radio program that been schedule in this evening. Nanjolno feels happy as she is a bit worried that her schedule will clashed with Rippi live event and it makes her can't come to see her performance; but she doesn't need to worry anymore as her schedule isn't tight as she expecting. "Hahaha. I never expected this... I'm sure manager-san doing something behind my back. If not... how can I get so much free time. I should get something for him as my thank you gift" Said Nanjolno as put back her cell phone into her pocket.

Nanjolno didn't want to waste her time anymore so she decide to calling a taxi from a nearby taxi stand to take her to Akasaka Blitz where she can see Rippi performance. She can't hide her excitement anymore. She knows how important this live event for Rippi as this will be the beginning of her journey into something much bigger than Love Live project and as her friend she wants to be there witnessing her growth. From an innocent and sweet girl into a responsible and mature woman who never stop amaze all of them including Nanjolno herself. With her beautiful voice that very soothing in Nanjolno ears along with her flawless movement as she dance gracefully in the stage. _'Just like her...'_ Nanjolno looked surprised. As she just reminiscing Kussun when she sang Moshimo Kara Kitto while dancing gracefully on the stage. Not anyone else. And it makes her can't hold her tears anymore. "Why? Why it should end like this?" As she begin wishing everything that happen last night was just a dream.

* * *

~ _**Last Night**_ ~

Her evening was like her usual day where she spent it by playing her favorite games while enjoying her dinner that she bought from near convenience store (When she doesn't have time to make her own dinner). She kept playing for almost an hour until she felt something bugging her mind. And this makes Nanjolno can't concentrate on her game anymore. She doesn't know what it is but somehow her feelings telling her something bad is going to happen soon and whatever it is she only wished it didn't involving with Kussun as she still not ready to talk about Kussun to anyone else especially when she still hoping to fixed this issue and can becoming a friend again like in the past.

Suddenly she heard a ringing sound from her phone. She took her phone carefully and looked at the caller ID. Her heart begins beating faster. Maybe it's because she missed this person so much that she can't hold her tears anymore or maybe because of another reason. Whatever it is she felt happy as this person didn't forget about her and still wants to talk to her especially after what she said to her that day. _'Nanjou-san. This will be the last time we seeing each other. After this... you're nothing but a stranger to me..._ ' Nanjolno didn't want to waste her time anymore as this is will be her chance to fixed everything what she done in the past so she tap the answer button and waiting for the receiver in the other line to answer her.

"N-Nanjou-san? It's me... Kusuda-san...", said Kussun quietly.

"Nanjou-san... Seems like you're still hate me. What is it?", reply Nanjolno a little bit hurt with Kussun unfriendliness.

"I... I... I want to tell you something. Something that has bothered me..."

"Bothering you? What could it be? Ah! Is it your work? You can always call me... or texting me when you have an issue in your work. I'll help you out... Even though we're not as close as it used to be...", answer Nanjolno.

"Nan...chan..." Said Kussun quietly. Somehow in Nanjolno ears Kussun voice feels different than it used to be especially when she called her name. And just hearing this voice alone was enough to make her heart weak.

 _'When the last time she called me by those nick name? It's must be so long... that I want her keep repeating those words for me. Geez. What am I thinking? But... I really miss it_ ', thought Nanjolno happily.

"Nan...chan...? Could you hear me, Nanchan? I-It seems like you're doesn't want to talk with anymore... I can understand it as I'm the one who asking you to forget about me. Bye, Nanjou-sa-"

"Don't. Don't hang up the phone... Not until you tell me what is it..."

"Ah... You never change. I guess I don't have a choice to tell you everything. Actually I... I... have been dreaming about you"

"... Excuse me? Dreaming about me? O...kay... that's quite rare..."

"I-I'm really sorry. Just forget everything I said and pretend you never heard that...", as she trying to end her phone before it turns awkward.

"Why? Could it be I'm doing something I'm not supposed to do in your dream?", tease Nanjolno.

"N-Nothing happen! I-it just the usual you... Y-yeah... Haha...ha..."

"I'm a little bit curious what I'm doing in your dream. But... let's forget about it. I know you have something important to tell me, isn't it?"

"... Do you still remember what I said to you before we going to start our last live event?"

"Of course. You want me to forget everything about you, isn't it?"

"That's right. Somehow... I keep on remembering about you. Your smile, your gentle eyes and... your voice. I always remember it. No matter how hard I tried to forget it... I always ends up remembering about you. Even after I said that to you... I... I... know that you want to fixed this... and back to where it was started when we are so close. I'm really happy that you still accepting me on your life... However, I can't. Because having you beside me it makes me hurt so... Please forget about me then I can let you go from my life...", plead Kussun sadly.

"Wha... I... I... S-sure... if it makes you happy... Bye..."

Nanjolno ends the phone with a short answer. She even didn't bother to wait for Kussun reply as she felt hurt and disappointed with Kussun decision; Nanjolno knows she can fixed this misunderstanding but Kussun never give her a chance to do it. Not even once. And when she has a chance to talk to her one again; Kussun choose to letting go Nanjolno from her life so easily as she didn't mean anything to her. Just thinking about this makes Nanjolno lost her patience and begin throwing her phone across the room. As it wasn't good enough for her Nanjolno grab the coffee table that located in front of her and begin flipping it away until it smashed into the concrete floor; leaving it a mess from the broken glasses and the small shard that scatter around the floor.

She can't control her emotion anymore. Every words that come out from Kussun mouth feels like a knife that piercing her heart continuously. It wont stop piercing her until she can't breathe anymore. Nanjolno can't do nothing but sitting in her lonely apartment as she letting out her tears that she been held for long. Long enough that it really breaking her heart as she never been this hurt and lonely in her life as she begin notice that Kussun existence was really important in her life. She finally understand know why she didn't want to let go Kussun so easily; it's because Kussun existence is more than just a friend or kouhai to her. "Kussun... Don't... Don't leave me... Please... I... I.. love you..." Saying Nanjolno regrettably as she didn't realizing her own feelings for Kussun. Never realize that she was really special to her more than anything; but it was to late now as Kussun didn't want Nanjolno to be part of her life anymore.

* * *

After passing through a couple blocks of residential area; she was arrived into an urban area that filled with many high-rise building that adorned with different kind assortment of ads to attracting the passerby attention from their daily routine with those colorful and interactive advertisement. She can see how bustling this area is especially on the weekends where many young couple or people who having family spending their spare time with their loved one. Either just walking on the park or hanging out in the cafe. Suddenly her attention drift towards a white building complex that is not to far from her position where she can see many people lining on the lines.

 _'Haah... Finally I'm arrived. It's a little bit earlier... Maybe I can find something to do before this concert starting'_ Thought Nanjolno as she looking around her. She then stopped at the nearest coffee shop that located not too far from this concert hall where she can spent her little time by enjoying some delicious coffee that helping her out relieving her thought about Kussun. Nanjolno can't stop thinking about last night accident where she receiving Kussun phone call where she obviously rejecting her (or much worse hating her) by didn't want to see her face anymore. However, she can't do that as she finally realize how precious Kussun is to her and that what makes her feeling down right now. ' _Kussun... Geez... Stop thinking about her already! If she didn't want to see me anymore then it's fine with me... I'll find my own happiness. Without her standing beside me_ ' Thought Nanjolno as she looked outside the window. Where she saw two familiar figure walking out from the Akasaka Blitz building.

"That Rippi... She never stop amazed us, right Pile-chan?"

"Hmm. Just several weeks after performing in front those many fans she delivering with something unexpected. As you expected from our Rippi"

"Hahaha. I know, I know~ It's almost two weeks, huh. It feel like it was yesterday. Nine of us singing together in those bright stages... As we listening to our fans who never stop calling our name... I going to miss it..."

"Sora-chan... you're no-"

"But I'll never forget it! Every moment that we share together... I'll remember it in my heart. Especially, the time when you mistaking my relationship with Mimo-chan. Both of us were really surprised especially Mimo-chan as she never saw you angry before. Luckily it ends well... You confessing your feeling to me and we became a couple... I'll always remember it for my entire life. Hahahaha", tease Soramaru.

"M-mou! I-I already told you! N-never talk about that confession!"

"Eh? Why not?"

"I-it's embarrassing! R-rather confessing how I felt to you... I... I ends up complaining about your relationship with Mimo-chan... How lucky she is to have you as her friend... So, please forget about my embarrassing confession and pretend you never heard it before", explain Pile shyly.

"You want me to forget it? But it impossible for me. As that confession come from someone dear to me. Hehehehe", answer Soramaru. She then held Pile face to facing her as she begin moving closer to Pile beautiful face.

"S-Sora...chan...", as she begin leaning closer towards Soramaru lips. It just several inches left until she can felt those alluring and sweet lips if a certain someone didn't disturbing this sweet moment.

"W-what are you doing?", asked Nanjolno.

"Nanjou-san!", yelled both of them.

"Hai~ It's been while since I seen both of you... And you guys didn't change at all. Still lovey dovey all the time. Haah, I'm sooo jealous..."

"Haha...ha..."

"B-but... You don't have to worry anymore as you going to experience this. Soon..."

"... Are you hiding something from me?"

"Hiding something from you? What are you talking about, Nanjou-san? All of us already know about this secret plan from Shikaco. You don't need to hide it. As we already know everything including the reason why you're in here"

"Wha? Secret plan? That's the first time I heard it~"

 _'A-ah, yabai! She is angry!'_

"Shi. Ka. Co. She never told me about this secret plan. She just come to my place to delivering this ticket so I can forgetting my problem. That I except it gladly! Of course I'm going to except it! There is no way I'm going to say no especially when Rippi is standing in front of me with her pleading look! That girl! She even bring Rippi in her scheme! Ah! Sorry, about that",said Nanjolno casually.

"Haha...ha... D-don't worry about it... W-we can understand how you feel... R-right, Pile-chan?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Hohoho. Then... excuse me", Nanjolno running toward inside Akasaka Blitz. Leaving both Soramaru and Pile in feared.

 _'S-shika-chan... G-good luck...'_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Hey guys! Sorry for the late update... This is the continuation from our prev chp. Hope you like it! And don't forget to leave a review. Bye,bye~**

* * *

Several days have been passed since Rippi first live concert and Kussun doesn't feel happy at all. Somehow, she feeling betrayed by her own friends as in that day without her knowledge both Shikaco and Rippi has setting her up to meet with a certain short senpai that she doesn't want to see anymore. She still remembers the awkwardness between them when they meet up in the concert hall. Especially after what she said to Nanjolno the day before this live event happen where she decides to ends their friendship for forever and didn't want Nanjolno to be part of her life anymore as she doesn't want Nanjolno to notice her true feelings. It feels really strange for Kussun. Even though she sitting together with the person she loved for a certain reason she doesn't feel happy at all. Maybe because she knows from the beginning that Nanjolno never saw her more than friend with same profession as her that still needs lots of guidance from her as someone who has a lot of experience. And that's one of the reason why she always cried….

"Kusuda-san. Kusuda-san. Kusuda-san!" She can hear someone called her name. Kussun then look around her and she saw her manager face. Somehow, she looks really worried and not just her all the staff that been here since the morning have the same face like her. Kussun didn't know what's happening in this studio that makes them look really worried as she has been busied thinking about her accidental meeting with Nanjolno several days ago not until she felt a wet sensation in her cheek. And she finally realizes the reason why everyone in this studio looking at her like this as she just letting her tears fall once again. ' _Did… Did I just cry? But… why? Could it be… because I'm thinking about her…_ ' Though Kussun sadly as her own heart was still keep thinking about Nanjolno even after she decide to forget anything about this older woman.

"Kusuda…san…"

"Don't worry. I'm okay… I just remembering something from the past. Something that used to be precious to me…", said Kussun.

"Precious? What could it be?", asked her manager worriedly.

"I'm not going to tell you, hehehehe", answer Kussun as she begins walking away from her manager. As she doesn't want to discuss about this issue much further.

"Is… Is this have something to do with one of the cast from Love Live franchise?", asked her manager once again. Kussun quite surprised when she heard her own manager asking her that kind of question especially when she never showed her true expression in front anyone else.

"….. Maybe. But… manager-san you don't have to worry anymore. I'm much stronger now. I promise you this will be the last time you saw me cry. As I already moving on from her…", answer Kussun leaving more question to her manager.

"Ah, Kusuda-san! Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes! I'm feeling much better now"

"Great! Then… Shall we continue the photo shoot?", asked the photographer.

"Sure!", reply Kussun. She then walking to center and begin striking several poses for her latest album that got delayed for several minutes because of her. As the camera flash her mind begin drifting away to today accident where she showing her fragile side in front someone else beside her dearest friends. She never expected that her accidental meeting with Nanjolno several days ago could bring a great impact to her even to this length; were she became really fragile that she can't hold her overwhelmed feeling anymore. No one expecting that including herself. Especially after she promising herself to never shed tears for Nanjolno anymore. The person that been filling her empty heart with her sweetness and gentleness. However, promise just a promise. As she still knew deep inside her heart she still wants Nanjolno presence in her life once again like in the past; where both of them like to hanging out together as a friend. Before she realizes her own feelings towards Nanjolno...

Kussun knew from the beginning what she feel for Nanjolno was a big mistake however whenever she tried to running away from Nanjolno reach her minds always keep asking for the older woman attention and before she notice it her feelings is bloomed from admiration into affection. She always remind herself to forget what she felt towards Nanjolno as it will hurt her in end. Especially for a person like Nanjolno who prioritize her work more than anything even her own personal life so it doesn't feel strange at all if she just consider Kussun as nothing but a friend from the same project or worse just a mere kouhai in her eyes. So, before she heard any rejection coming from Nanjolno mouth Kussun choose to end her relationship with the older woman even though it's only hurting her. She still remembers how bitter their last conversation is. And how angry Nanjolno is after she heard Kussun words. As she already hurt Nanjolno once and now trying to broke her heart once again with her cold decision without giving Nanjolno a chance to say anything. Even though she really wished that Nanjolno will stopping her reckless decision to ending their relationship with her by saying to her that they could make it out together as long she trusted to Nanjolno and promised to her that she will be stayed beside her forever. However, it was just her wishful thinking as Kussun knew it will never happen.

After her last conversation with Nanjolno; her tears never stop falling down. She crying until the morning comes as she just losing someone who is dear in her life because of her scariness with her own feelings towards Nanjolno as she doesn't want Nanjolno to think her strangely. Or worse as a disgusting person. Since that day Kussun promised to herself never thought or talking about Nanjolno anymore; sealed away her own feelings in the bottom of her heart. And promise to herself; to become much stronger than before and become someone new that will shine brighter than before by forgetting her biggest weakness.

But, she realizes know it wasn't easy to forget someone who is meant so much in her life especially if this person is someone you really love. Her meeting with Nanjolno just recently showing that she can't forget the older woman so easily like she wants it. It just a brief meeting but somehow it feels like an eternity for her. She still remembered how happy she is when Nanjolno come to her direction and sitting next to her for several hours until she left in the middle of the concert. Her heart feels ached when she saw Nanjolno back begin fading away from her vision. Kussun felt really lonely when Nanjolno leaving her alone in that crowded building. A loneliness that she never felt before that makes her feel like suffocating by a thick darkness that came from nowhere and begin drowning her into the emptiness. An emptiness that makes her regretting everything what she has done to Nanjolno and wishing that she never fall in love with the older woman in the first time so they can be a friend once again rather than be a stranger in Nanjolno life.

' _Nan...chan... Why... you keep appearing in my mind? Is this my punishment for everything I said to you? If yes, please forgive me... As I can't hold this... feelings for you... anymore... if you keep appearing in my mind...'_

"K-Kusuda-san? Are you okay? Do you need a break for a while?", asked her manager.

"Eh?! Wha?! B-break?! N-no, I don't need it!", denial Kussun.

"Are you sure about that? You look really pale just now... Maybe we should continue this when you feeling better. What do you think?"

"Well... To be honest... We should postpone it. I really want to see her sincere smile not the forced one... I'm really sorry, Kusuda-san. But... we should postpone it until you feeling better", said the photographer.

"Eh?! B-but! I'm totally fine! See!", as she showing her sweet smile. However, it didn't last long. Her sweet smile begin faltered as soon her tears flowing down from her eyes.

"K...Kusuda-san..."

"I...I'm sorry... I'm really sorry..."

"T-that's okay. We understand it... Everyone inside this room have been through the same situation like you before. Even though... what we been through may be different with you but we could understand what you feel..."

"Hmm. So... you don't need to force yourself to be strong like this as it will only hurting you more..."

"I...I-I'm sorry...sob...sob...sob..."

* * *

 _ **~Several minutes later~**_

"How do you feel now, Kusuda-san? Still feeling down? Then... How about I'm treating you with something sweet like the cake in that shop? What do you think?"

"Ah, thank you bu-"

"Just Kusuda-san? Isn't that a little bit unfair?"

"Don't worry I'll treat you too~"

"Really?"

"Yeah. A mineral water. How's that?"

"... We should go now. Bye"

"W-wait! I'm just kidding! Geez..."

"Then... What is it?"

"About Kusuda-san. Maybe... you should give her some day off. I don't want to see her having the same experience in other place. She look fragile now... Just give her a rest for couple days until she can comeback to her usual self", explain the photographer.

"I...I'll think about it..." Said Kussun manager before she left the studio. Her manager been thinking through everything what the photographer said to her. She witnessing the whole scene and she can see that Kussun doesn't feeling okay at all. Her emotion especially. "Kusuda-san. You will be taking a day off for several days. I'll inform everything to the agency after this. So you don't have to worry about your work"

"Eh?! B-but I'm okay! I don't ne-"

"No, you're not! You're not okay... I've been watching you since this afternoon... and you look really hurt. I don't know what it is but I suggesting you to take rest. You really need it especially right now...", as she begin leaving her alone.

"F-fine... However, if I'm starting feeling better I'll start working again. Understand?"

"Got it..."

After that brief conversation with her manager Kussun decide to going back to her home for a rest as she knows her manager will not allowed her to go to the next job location especially after what happen just now. Suddenly she heard a familiar ringtone coming from her bag. She took out her phone from her bag and seeing a familiar phone number that belong to a certain Kubo Yurika. Kussun felt a little bit reluctant between to accept it or hang it up this call; she knows the reason why Shikaco called her right now as she wants to know is there any progress in her relationship with Nanjolno. Kussun feeling happy that her friends always supporting her even though they can be a little bit overwhelmed and she can understand it why they doing this as they didn't want to see their precious friends sad. Same goes with Shikaco who seeing Nanjolno and Kussun like her own family. But now Shikaco already overdone it...

* * *

At the first time Kussun didn't know that her seat was already arrange by Shikaco and Rippi. She always thought that seat was specially prepared by the staff for special guesses like her and Nanjolno according to Rippi request. She never expected that her friends will setting her up with Nanjolno so she have a chance to talk with Nanjolno again to fixed their misunderstanding. No one knows about this plan beside Shikaco or Rippi as they want to make this as surprise for both of them; unexpectedly this plan already failed before it started because Kussun have decide to end her relationship with Nanjolno by letting her go from her life and treating her as a stranger. Both of them can only endure this torture as they didn't want to disappointed Rippi or their fans who saw them inside this venue. No wonder if she felt angry at Shikaco especially when she knows that this was nothing but a set up by those two.

Kussun take a sigh and took a glance at her phone. Maybe she taking this issue too far. She knows both Shikaco and Rippi just want to helping her out to reconcile with Nanjolno by giving her a chance to talking about their misunderstanding that happens several months ago. A misunderstanding because of Kussun dishonesty to her own feelings. A feelings that been kept hidden long enough inside her heart; long enough until it blooms into an affection but this feelings never last long as this affection already withered now. As she doesn't want someone like Nanjolno became disgust with how she felt to her. That's the reason why she choose to letting go Nanjolno from her reach as she doesn't want to see her betrayed face that she always see in her dreams. And because of that she felt disappointed with her friends decisions; as the more closer Nanjolno presence to her the more she realize how weak she is towards the older woman. _'It's already happen now. Nanchan hates me for everything I did to her. I kind deserve it... And now this? Haah... What a great day...'_ Though Kussun sadly as she begin dialing Shikaco number.

"Halo?" Said Kussun. However she didn't heard an answer coming from the receiver. Just a long silent coming from Shikaco side. Kussun tried calling Shikaco name for the second time and this time she can hear a familiar voice coming from the receiver; a familiar voice that she recognize so well that belong to a certain tall woman with a long dark hair. "Sora...chan?" Asked Kussun curiously. Once again she didn't hear any answer from her friends and without thinking she just blurted out everything what she want to tell to Shikaco if she have a chance to see her again. "Sora-chan, could you conveyed this message to Shika-chan? Tell her... I am really sorry for making her angry. I shouldn't do that... especially when she doing all of this for me. And rather appreciate what she had done to me... I... I end up telling her to not interfere with my own business. Hahaha... I'm the worst... Kyaaa!" Before she can finished her words someone come from behind her and hug her very tightly. She looks surprised as she didn't expected to see Shikaco this close to her especially after what she say to her several days ago. Not only Shikaco she even saw Rippi next to her along with Soramaru (and don't forget Pile-sama is with them too). And just seeing them again; together like this makes her feel really happy and lucky as she still have a friends that will help her getting through those difficulties.

* * *

"Well, Kussun... Tell us everything~ And when I say everything... it means you must tell us when this whole misunderstanding happening! And! Don't you dare to keep a secret from us! Got it?", said Shikaco happily.

"Should I get my apologies first?", reply Kussun.

"Not happening!"

"Eh! Why?! I deserve it! Both of you lie to me!"

"At least you can sit beside your precious Yoshinon again. I know how much you like it, hehehe~", tease Shikaco.

"T-that's not true! I... I... I... don't have a choice, isn't it?", said Kussun uncomfortably.

"What do you mean, Kussun?", asked Pile curiously.

"Like what you did to me. Everything that happen that day was nothing but a bunch of lies. You said I like sitting beside her... To be honest, sitting beside Nanchan feels like a torture to me"

"Why you feeling such a thing? Don't you love her?", asked Rippi feels confused with Kussun words.

"Am I? Actually… I have been wondering did I really love her… or…"

"Or what Kussun?", asked Soramaru carefully. As she doesn't want to hurt Kussun anymore with her question.

"Or everything I felt to her was nothing but an admiration. When I first meet her, she already mesmerized me with her gentleness and her sincerity. Since then... she always been inside my heart. And before I knew it, I... I starting to loving her more than as a friend... even though it was wrong", explain Kussun sadly.

Each one them finally understand the reason why Kussun choose to staying away from Nanjolno with all these lies as she doesn't want Nanjolno to notice how she felt to her. Because she knew; once Nanjolno know how she felt towards her not only rejection that will coming from her mouth but also another painful words that will breaking her own heart. So, before all those painful thing happen Kussun choose to given up her own feelings and forgetting everything about Nanjolno from her mind. Even though it feels really painful... She never regretting her decision to erasing her precious memory about Nanjolno as she just want Nanjolno life happily without her.

"A... Are you really fine with this?! With all this lies!", shouted Pile disappointingly.

"Pile-chan... Stop it...", said Soramaru as she trying to stop Pile.

"But... Sora-chan. Can you see it? She... she still have a chance to confess how she felt to Nanjou-san. But she... she never done that as she scared to hear a rejection from her. And now she-"

"I know. I know. I can understand why you feeling angry at her. But you must understanding her situation first. It's not easy to falling in love with a certain someone. Especially if this person is Nanjou-san. It's... not going to be easy...", as she giving some reasoning into Pile's mind.

"Really? Then... Are you feeling the same way like Kussun when you confessed to me?", asked Pile innocently. Soramaru looks dumbfound. She never expected that Pile going to asked her about this question. She wants to answer Pile anxiety however she can't find the right words so she decide to showed it by some action. Soramaru took Pile's hand and hold it closely into her heart.

"Could you hear it? How loud my heart is? This is how I felt whenever you're around me..."

"Sora... chan...?"

"I really love you. And before we together... I felt the same way like her... Anxiety and worriness of losing you forever. And I still felt that way until now... but I know this not going to separate us", said Soramaru happily.

"Kussun. About Yoshinon... I... I... Meet her that day and she... she never hate you. She is waiting for you... to give her chance to reconcile again. We know you love her... So please give her chance to fi-"

"Shika-chan. I never love her... I... I just admire her as a senpai"

"Ah... I see... I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to. I'm the one who should apologize for making you all worried. I'm sorry... Ah! I promise my friend we'll having a dinner together this evening. How can I forget this? Bye~", as she trying to running away from her friends question.

"Bye. She... really stubborn..."

"Yeah... Even till the end she doesn't want to admit that she love Yoshinon... Haah... _Just like her. No wonder they suited together_ ", said Shikaco quietly.

"Did you said something, Shika-chan?"

"Nothing~"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry everyone for the loooong delay. Got distracted with several other things but now I comeback to this lovely fic. In this chp I try putting some drama between our lovely Mimorin and Emitsun. I hope you enjoyed it. And don't forget to leave a review. Thx nyaaaa~**

* * *

A few months have been passed since Shikaco and the others girls meet with Kussun. Since than day everything is going back to normal again. Maybe not everyone... as there is someone who still lost in her mind. Thinking what she should do next to maintain her relationship that begins falling apart. After her last meeting with Emitsun several months ago; Ucchi has been asking herself the same question again and again the reason why Emitsun didn't want Ucchi to stay with her. Until she begin to blaming herself for whatever happens between her and Emitsun. Like, is she choosing Emitsun as her partner because of pity? Or is this just her own excuse to cover up her incompatibility with Emitsun? Or maybe it because she never loved her since the beginning?All of these questions makes her heart ache even though deep inside she knew that Emitsun ended their relationship to protect her from those curious eyes. "At least let me stayed beside you….." Said Ucchi sadly as she gazed into the sky. As her tears begin falling down from her eyes weeping through her cheek as she can't contain her loneliness anymore. Maybe this is the reason why she decide to do this bold action toward Mimorin.

"This... definitely the worse day I ever had..." said Mimorin tiredly. She has been busy with her work since this morning and somehow many unfortunate events that couldn't be explained has been happening toward her. From her train that got delayed for almost 15 minutes that makes her got late for her recording session. Like it wasn't enough she even need to redo her line for four times that makes her to stayed behind in studio to redoing her line according to the director satisfaction. After what she have been through; she just want to laying down in her comfy bed with a cup of tea next to her. Without any disturbance next to her. However, fate speaks differently for her. When she just want to take a sip of her tea suddenly her phone begin ringing very loudly that makes Mimorin feel a little bit irritated as her precious time has been disturb. Didn't knowingly that this phone call was belong to the person she loved.

"Ah… This is sooo nice~ This is what I need after what I have been through all this day", said Mimorin.

"RING! RING! RING!"

"Seriously?! I haven't drink it yet!", said Mimorin angrily as she took her phone. After she saw the screen her expression is change completely. She felt nervous and happy in the same time. Mimorin begin taking a deep breath to shaking off her nervous. As she doesn't want her to notice how she felt to her.

"H-Hello, Ucchi. S-sorry it took so long... I-I forgot where I put my phone... Hahahaha..."

"I-it's okay… You don't need to apologize. It's my fault to call you so suddenly. By-"

"W-wait! Wait! Wait! I didn't mind at all! A-actually… I-I really happy to talked with you…", called Mimorin.

"Ah... Thank you, Suzu-chan..."

"Hahaha, you don't have too... You do know that I always been there with you... _Like Emitsun did to you if you feeling lonely..._ " Said Mimorin quietly as she doesn't want Ucchi to hearing those words. Her jealousy words towards Emitsun the person that Ucchi love the most. And just thinking about this makes her feeling really bad as in the same time she been wishing up that Ucchi will ends her relationship with Emitsun so she can have a chance to confessing her feeling to Ucchi. But she knows it will be impossible for her as Ucchi never seeing her more than just a friend. _'Unless... I'm tried to reaching out to her first. Showed how important she is in my life. Maybe she will realized that I'm the right choice compare to Emitsun...'_ Thought Mimorin sadly. Disappointing with herself as she never noticing that someone close to her will felt the same way towards the person she loved if she noticed it a little bit early maybe the fate will speak differently. However, there is nothing she can do but to accept this cruel fate.

"S-Suzu-chan, a-are you okay?"

"Ah! I-I'm sorry! I-I got distracted... W-what is it?", ask Mimorin innocently.

"Suzu-chan... Would you like hanging out with me?", reply Ucchi shyly.

"Sure. It's been a while since we hanging out together. We can have a tea and then-"

"Hihihi. You're really funny, Suzu-chan"

"Eh? Funny? Me? Why?", said Mimorin.

"When I said hanging out. It means I want to going out with you... as my lover", response Ucchi.

"Wha?! Y-you... want me to be your lover? I-I can't do that!", answer Mimorin nervously.

"Why? Aren't you love me, Suzu-chan?", asked Ucchi nonchalantly.

"Eh!"

"See~ You love me and I love you too. So, why we can't be together?"

"... Emitsun..."

"Hm?"

"Emitsun... You love her more than anything. Even if we dating... your mind only just for her. Not me... So before I regret it all... it much better if we just be a friend"

"..."

"Ucchi? Ucchi? Hallo, you still there?"

"Beep beep beep..."

"Ah... She hang up the phone..."

* * *

Morning is already come and inside this lovely apartment room live a beautiful woman with a long dark hair that just spending her precious sleeping hours with nothing but an agony. Several months has been passed after Love Live Final Live and since then she never meet with her precious friends from Love Live franchise except Soramaru as she working in another anime project with her (and belong in the same agency with her). Just because she never hanging around with anyone of them it doesn't mean she didn't know what happens with her precious friends. She knew about Kussun and Nanjolno relationship that becoming much worse than before that they only join the group chat if one of them is offline. However, from all those lengthy chats between her and her friends she didn't see any news about Ucchi and Emitsun relationship. She doesn't want to interfere however she felt something wrong from her last conversation with Ucchi. And whatever it is she will find out herself even though it only hurting her in the end.

Mimorin know this will be a bad idea but this is the only option that she can think off (even Soramaru agree with her idea). As right now she is standing in front off Emitsun front door along with Soramaru that she took along with her as a mediator between her and Emitsun if suddenly her conversation with Emitsun begin heating up. Even though it will never happens but she really needs someone to accompany her to talked with Emitsun. Mimorin knows if she coming alone Emitsun will never tell the whole story of why she doing all of this; but if she bring along someone else with her beside Ucchi maybe she will get a chance to answer all these question that been bugging her mind. Why she giving up her relationship so easily like this? Is it because she doesn't love Ucchi anymore? If it's true why must Mimorin? Another woman who also loved Ucchi but got heart broken by her who is her best friend that already know Mimorin feelings towards Ucchi since the beginning and promising to Mimorin that she will supporting her till the end.

Mimorin reaching out her hand towards the door. And before she can reach Emitsun front door something is halting her hand; something really important that she been keep in her mind without anyone knows it beside her and Emitsun. It was a conversation between her and Emitsun. She was confused and felt disgusting at her own self; she doesn't know when the first time she felt like this towards Ucchi but whenever her gaze meet with Ucchi her heat begin beating faster than it used to be and she her face begin heating up from her simple touch. Mimorin didn't want Ucchi to hate her so she decide to find someone that can help her issue by talking to Emitsun without realizing that she felt the same way like Mimorin. Her mind begin drifting away into that time where she having a small conversation with Emitsun about her feelings. And to the moment where she decide to giving up on her own feelings.

' _Don't think negatively, Mimo-chan. No one... includes me think of you as a bad person. As I could understand what you feel right now. You're scared. Scared that she will see you differently after knowing your feeling, however she will never see you differently like you though as you're also important for her so don't you ever think to run away from her anymore. Understand? Ah... T-this maybe... bad situation... but I need to informing about something especially after I know about your secret. Actually... I also love Ucchi. As her number one fan; not someone who love her... That's why I'll keep supporting you 'till the end'_ She still remember all those sweet words even 'till now. Hearing Emitsun words bring a courage to her as she was afraid that her feelings will destroyed her friendship with Ucchi and will losing her for forever; but just hearing that sweet words alone was enough for Mimorin to not run away from her own feelings anymore.

But in the end it was nothing but a lies to her. She was really hurt when she found out about this lies; she never expected that her best friend will betrayed her like this especially after what she says to her. If she can rewind the time she wishing not to come to the practice room three months ago where they still busied preparing for their final live. As she found something that shouldn't be found especially for her. Inside that empty room she saw an unexpected scene that she never going to forget in her entire life; in front her eyes she saw Ucchi that been held close in Emitsun protective arms as she being kissed sweetly and tenderly by Emitsun. Her heart was devastated. As she finally found out that Ucchi will never love her as she already belong to Emitsun a person who will supporting her love for Ucchi. Since that accident Mimorin choose to forget about her feelings by pretending that her feelings never existed in the beginning as she doesn't want to get hurt anymore for the second time.

* * *

"Mimo-chan, we've arrived. You want me to meet her alone? Or you coming with me? Mimo-chan? Mimo-chan~ Mimo-chan!", called Soramaru.

"Ah! Hehehe~ Sorry, what is it?", asked Mimorin.

"... Are you okay?", said Soramaru hesistantly.

"Of course I am. Why?"

"Nothing at all. It just... You looked sad all of sudden... So, I thought you begin thinking about the time when you still harboring a feelings for... Ucchi", said Soramaru quietly.

"Oh... that time, hah? I... I... thought I can forget it completely. By pretending that feelings were never existed. But now I realized that was impossible... You want to know why, Sora-chan?"

"W-why?"

"Because... when she called me last night I realized how selfish I am. When she said she wants to going out with me... I was really happy... However, I knew deep inside her heart Emitsun will always be her special someone. And just knowing it makes my heart really hurt and wished that I'm the person she loved not Emitsun", explain Mimorin.

"Ah..."

"Hahaha. Scary, right? And could you believe this? I actually want to accept it... her proposal. But... I knew it will only hurting me more than just now. Right, Sora-chan?", said Mimorin tearfully.

"...", she couldn't said anything. Not a single word coming out from her mouth. She even didn't know why she became tongue twisted like this. Maybe because she was surprised to see her best friend that always cheerful and strong in front her looked so fragile like a thin glass that could be shattered into tiny pieces in any seconds. And just seeing this other side of her makes Soramaru can't hold her tears anymorre.

"Ah... Let me wipe those tears from your face... Feel better now? Seeing you crying like this makes me feeling guilty", as she begin caressing Soramaru face with her handkerchief.

"Yeah, you should! I supposed to meet with Pile-chan this afternoon and you just ruined it with your sad story. Look what have you done to my precious make up!"

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't know you're planning to meet her after this..."

"That's okay... Feeling better now?"

"A little bit..."

"Oh... Ah! Mimo-chan...", called Soramaru gently. Mimorin turned around her face to Soramaru direction. In front her face she saw Soramaru stretching out hands towards her direction and then she giving her a signal with her sincere smile.

"... Eh?"

"... Just come here..."

"Okay. Kyaaa! S-Sora-chan, what are you doing?"

"Hugging you. Is there something wrong with it?"

"N-no... But, thank you..."

"No problem. Just don't tell Pile-chan about this, okay?", said Soramaru quietly.

"I can't promise about that one", reply Mimorin slyly.

Mimorin took several steps from Soramaru body. Her eyes glanced into Emitsun front door. She may hates Emitsun for lying to her about her relationship with Ucchi however she still her best friend and she doesn't want to see her giving up on so easily especially to someone she loved. As she knew there's a good reason why she choose to letting go Ucchi so easily like this as she was nothing to her. And this is another reason why she can't stop worrying at her. "C'mon, Sora-chan. We can't make Ucchi waiting more than this. She has waited long enough for her dearest Emitsun. Let's wake her up for good this time! And, if she tried to do something funny... I'm going to drag her to Ucchi place! Like it or not!" Said Mimorin playfully. Soramaru can't stop laughing at her friend words; she didn't expect it only takes several seconds for Mimorin to came back to her usual self with her self confidence and her sharp tongue.


End file.
